Young Justice: The Rise of Raizen
by Dario Soto
Summary: As The Team face new challenges and more powerful foes, they will need help from an unexpected ally: one whose power is far beyond anyone could imagine. Will they learn to get along with this new ally? If so, will they trust them with their lives?
1. Author's note

**Greetings reader. In case you don't know me, I am Dario Soto, writer of the popular story Young Justice Z. And if you already read my story and are reading this, I have good news and bad news.**

**The good news, I am going to start writing a new Dragonball Z/Young Justice crossover story. But the bad news, I know some of you want a sequel to Young Justice Z, but it will not be a sequel. So sorry about that.**

**In fact, this story is for ****kurokitsune17 for winning the contest. Although it has been over a year since he had won, between me and him and a long time of critical thinking, we finally came up with a story!**

**Even though this will be a Dragonball Z/Young Justice story, it will not include any of the Dragonball Z characters. Instead, it will include an OC Saiyan character and the story will follow the Young Justice timeline. Even though there aren't going to have all the powerful Dragonball Z villains or related threats, my OC character will still face challenges and more powerful villains, from the powerful Mongol to the psychotic mind of The Joker. If you want me to make an Armageddon-like character (a character I created in Young Justice Z), please comment me on that.**

**Here is the bio of my OC Saiyan. Their name is Raizen (Thank kurokitsune17 for that idea, I am terrible on trying to create a Saiyan name), he left Planet Vegeta to travel on his own until they are thrown into the DC Universe. I will explain in the story on how that happen. Once there, Raizen will join The Team and start going on missions with them. At first, some of the members will have resentment towards Raizen, but after getting to know him better, The Team will start respecting the Saiyan.**

**Anyways, that is an overview of this story. My only hope that you all enjoy this story. And sorry for those who hoped that I write a sequel for the Young Justice story. But you can think of this as a slight AU.**

**And just a little heads up, when I update The Lone Dragonborn, I will start updating this story. Now that that's out of the way, keep on the lookout for this story and hope to hear from all of you!**


	2. Prologue

**Hello everyone. This is officially the start of my new story. It will take place a few months after Season 1. When I saw Season 2, I lost interest when I saw Aqualad being a traitor but later realize he is a mole and how Kid Flash died in the last episode. But I did like the new characters introduced. Anyways, let's get started! **

Prologue

It has been months since The Team saved the Justice League from Vandal Savage's control. During that time, The Team had been successful in every mission they have taken. After they saved the League, everyone was more confident in their skills and believed that their abilities have improved. But all that will change sooner or later.

It was 6:30 pm on June 9 when The Team was in the living room picking a movie to see. School was out for the young heroes and they were going to enjoy their first summer together. As Kid Flash was looking at the choices of movies, he said "I think we should see a horror movie."

Artemis shook her head and said "No way, I don't want to start off summer with a scary movie. I want to see something that we all will enjoy."

Just then, the computer said _"Recognize: Batman, Red Tornado."_

"We will have to wait on that," Aqualad said, "Looks like we have a mission."

When Aqualad said that, The Team got up from their seats and headed towards the briefing room. Once they got there, they saw Batman and Red Tornado standing there. As The Team was near them, Batman looks at them and said "Glad to know you are all present. We have a mission for all of you."

Red Tornado then brought up the screen and showed an image of a 6' muscular robot with a metallic skull for a head. This was one of Superman's enemies, Metallo, a robot who uses Kryptonite as its main power source.

Batman then said "We have reason to believe that Metallo is going to strike Star Labs tonight. We need you all to confirm that by staking out the place and find anything suspicious. If you do encounter Metallo, contact the League before anything happens."

When everyone agreed, Red Tornado said "This is a powerful foe. I don't want anyone of you to fight him, especially Superboy."

As Superboy raised an eyebrow, Miss Martian said "I get it, since Metallo has Kryptonite, then Superboy would be weak against him."

Superboy huffed and said "I can take him."

"I said to contact the League," Batman said, "Metallo is far too powerful. Understood?"

As The Team nodded once more, Batman said "You all leave right now and help the scientists set up defenses."

Once he said that, The Team left and started to get dressed in their uniforms. After that, they all walked to Miss Martian's ship and took off into the distance. On their way, Rocket said "Why do you think this Metallo guy want to attack Star Labs?"

Robin replied "Star Labs has secured technology in there. Many have tried to steal some of its technology, but none of them succeeded."

Zatanna thought about it and said "So…This Metallo is going to attack Star Labs because he can't have its technology?"

Everyone thought about it and Robin said "Appears so."

Superboy then said "So what's the plan to take down this Metallo?"

Aqualad shook his head and said "You heard what Batman said; we are not to engage in battle with Metallo."

"He said we can't fight him," Artemis said, "But we can delay him from attacking Star Labs until the League gets there."

Kid Flash then said "Besides, we can handle ourselves. I mean, we did save the entire League from Vandal Savage."

"But we had help," Miss Martian said, "Without Red Tornado, Black Canary and Red Arrow, we wouldn't have done it."

"Still," Kid Flash said, "I think we are strong enough to beat this Metallo."

Miss Martian sigh and said "Alright, but Conner can't fight him since Metallo will have Kryptonite."

Superboy said "I can handle myself."

Aqualad then said "You cannot. Remember, Kryptonite weakens Superman, which can weaken you too."

Artemis said "Let's just focus on helping the scientists setting up the defenses. And if we encounter Metallo, we contact the League and hold him off until they get to Star Labs."

"Sounds like a plan," Robin said, "Just hope it goes well."

Unknown to them, that their plan will fail and everything will fall apart.

* * *

It has been 4 hours since The Team had arrived at Star Labs. Once they got there, everyone had different roles as they were helping setting up the defenses. The Team split up into two teams: Team A consists of Artemis, Robin, Rocket and Miss Martian who patrolled outside the labs to see if Metallo will attack from the outside while Team B consists of Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash and Zatanna were inside the labs to protect the scientists.

As Team B was walking about, Aqualad said in their telepathic link _"How is the perimeter?"_

Rocket replied _"All good out here. No sign of Metallo."_

Robin then said _"Don't forget, according to the records, this guy can disguise himself as a person and he could sneak in."_

Miss Martian said _"I could try to read his mind. If he is a machine, then I wouldn't read his mind and we will have him."_

"_Do that," _Aqualad said, _"We will need all the help we need."_

At that moment, one of the scientist said "I would like to thank you for assisting us. When we heard that this Metallo person is going to attack us, we became afraid."

"It's no problem," Kid Flash said in a confident way, "We handle situations like this."

As the scientist smiled and thanked them, Superboy said "What I don't get is why Metallo wants to attack Star Labs? There are technologies to steal."

The scientist replied "True that there are plenty of technologies to steal, but as you can see, the defenses will prevent him from entering."

Curious, Zatanna said "So…what kind of things you are creating at the moment?"

The scientist replied "For one thing, some of the scientists have created a full-function jetpack."

Kid Flash's eyes widen and said "Oh!"

But the scientist said "But it hasn't be fully tested yet."

"Anything else?" Aqualad asked.

The scientist thought about it and said "In a matter of fact, we have created a device that can amplify any energy; we call it the Energy Amplifier. We tend to use it for constructive uses, but we didn't have the time. Right now, it is being tested."

As they were talking, in the other side of the building, there were a few scientists that were analyzing the Energy Amplifier. The Energy Amplifier was a mini-cannon that was resting on a table inside a room that was connected to several wires. On the other side of the room, three scientists were on the controllers and were ready to test it. Once everything was ready, one of the scientists pushed a button and the Energy Amplifier started to power-up. In a matter of seconds, the Energy Amplifier fired a blast of energy towards the target, a block of stone, and it exploded.

As two of them were taking notes, one of them said "Looks like it works."

The other one said "Now that we tested it, let's return this to the vault."

They all then unplugged the Energy Amplifier and placed it on top of a rolling table. After a few minutes of transporting the device, the scientists arrived at the vault. When they were about to open it, the last scientist said "Let me handle this. You guys go on ahead."

When the other scientists nodded, they left the last one alone. When the scientist took out a keycard, he swiped it and the vault opened. Once it was fully opened, the scientist walked in as the vault closed. Inside the vault was full of advance weapons. The scientist smiled and said "Perfect."

All of a sudden, the scientist's body started to twitch and their body started to tear apart. The body started to grow 6' tall and metallic muscles started to grow. It was none other than Metallo!

Metallo laughed and said "That went perfectly. Now time for some upgrades."

He then grab a hold on the Energy Amplifier with his right hand and his hand started to merge with the device as it was starting to change into his own. Once the device was completely covered with Metallo's metal, four large fingers appeared at the end of the barrel and the energy started to glow green.

As he looks around, Metallo said "Now what else am I going to add?"

* * *

Team B couldn't believe how many weapons there were in Star Labs' vault. Titanium armor, heat seeking missiles, even laser cannons! Superboy then said "Is it really necessary to make all these weapons?"

The scientist replied "They are for the defenses. We are being invaded constantly and we have to be well armed."

Kid Flash sighed and said "Whatever works for you."

Wanting to hear from the other team, Aqualad said _"Anything yet?"_

Miss Martian replied _"Still nothing. Maybe the information was false?"_

Robin replied _"No way, Batman is never wrong. If he says that Metallo is going to show, then he will show."_

"_But we have been waiting for hours," _Artemis said, _"If nothing happens in the next five seconds, I am going to scream!"_

All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion on the other side of the building. Kid Flash then said _"Well babe, looks like we are going to have some action after all."_

"_That's impossible," _Rocket said, _"We were on patrol for hours! Where did it come from?"_

As Superboy used his super-hearing, his eyes widen and said _"It came from the inside!"_

Alerted, Team B made their way towards the explosion. Once they got there, they were standing at the now destroyed vault as Metallo walked out with a few upgrades. He was now standing over 8' tall, his back was slightly hunchback and his right arm was bigger that the left one. Everyone gasped and Zatanna said in a terrified way "Metallo?! But…how did you get in?!"

Metallo chuckled and said "I just disguised myself and walked in."

Superboy growled as he charged towards him. As Superboy was near him, Metallo's chest opens and revealed his Kryptonite Heart. In an instant, Superboy was starting to become weak and fell to his knees. Metallo then swings his right fist and sends Superboy flying into the ceiling and out of Star Labs. And after he sends Superboy flying, Metallo closed his chest. Deciding to do something, Kid Flash readies himself and used his Superspeed towards Metallo, hoping to knock him down. But due to Metallo's body armor, when Kid Flash collided, he was quickly knocked down.

Metallo laughed and said "Is that the best you got?"

Zatanna raised her hands towards the ceiling and said **"Gnirb eht gniliec nwod no mih!"**

At that moment, the ceiling above Metallo fell down on him. As she smiled at her success, the crumbles started to move and Metallo stood up unharmed. The machine laughed and said "My turn."

All of a sudden, his shoulders popped up and missile launchers appeared and aimed at Zatanna. Targeting her, Metallo launched several missiles at her. Just then, Aqualad pulled out his Waterbearers and created a water wall to protect them. When the missiles made contact, it released a powerful explosion that knocked Aqualad and Zatanna away. As that happen, Robin, Artemis, Miss Martian and Rocket appeared behind Metallo.

"How the hell did that metal head get in here?!" Artemis yelled.

Robin replied "I don't know, but I am contacting the League."

He then taps on his wrist to use this communication link and said "Batman, Metallo is here in Star Labs! We need back up!"

But all Robin could hear on the other end is static. Pressing his buttons, Robin said "What's going on? The communication is messed up."

At that moment, Metallo said "That's because I used the communication disrupter to knock out any communication."

Miss Martian said "I don't get it. Why are you doing this?"

Metallo then turns to them and said "To test out my new upgrades so that I can use them against Superman."

"Isn't that a bit overkill for us?" Rocket asked.

Metallo shrugged and said "Pretty much."

He then raised his right hand and fired a massive blast of green energy at them. Rocket flew in front of Robin at the others and set up a shield to protect them. When the blast collided with Rocket's shield, she was barely holding on as Metallo was continuing firing. Behind Metallo, Aqualad and Zatanna got up and Aqualad swings his Waterbearers at him and wrapped his neck and released a blast of electricity. But Metallo remains unfazed from Aqualad's attack. Stopping his attack on Rocket and the others, Metallo turns to Aqualad and points his right hand at him. But Miss Martian points her hands at the machine and levitated Metallo off the ground. However, Metallo looks at Miss Martian, opens his mouth an unleashed a powerful sonic scream at Miss Martian, which caused her to cover her ears and dropped Metallo to the ground.

Metallo laughed and said "There is nothing you can to do stop me now."

Just then, Superboy appeared behind and wrapped his arms around Metallo. Superboy said "Let's take this outside, shall we?"

Once he said that, Superboy leaps into the air with Metallo as they left Star Labs. When they were gone, Kid Flash got up and said "How are we going to contact the League?!"

Robin analyzed his wrist comm and said "If I can fix the problem then I can send a signal to Batman."

Aqualad said "Do it. Meanwhile, we will hold off Metallo."

"Aw man," Kid Flash, "This guy is tough."

Zatanna then said "We have to before he ends up destroying everything."

Kid Flash sighed and said "Fine, how long is it going to take to fix that?"

Robin replied "Give me five minutes."

Artemis said "Then let's go help Superboy."

When they all agreed, everyone made their way outside to fight Metallo while Robin fixes the communication. But even if Robin fixes the communication, the League will not make in time to help The Team. And if the League shows up, Metallo is too powerful to be stopped. It will take more than the League to stop Metallo.

* * *

In the far distance of the galaxy, there was a flash of light travel through space in an intense speed. The direction it was heading, this light was making its way to Earth. A closer look in the light, it was actually a small dome-shape spaceship with a circular window. Inside this ship held a being so powerful, they alone can wipe out an entire city with a wave of his hand. And as the ship was making its way to Earth, everyone's lives will change forever.

**And that is all for now! Next time: my OC Saiyan character will be introduced!**


	3. Enter Raizen!

**It is time to introduce my OC Saiyan! I have talked to ****kurokitsune17 on how this Saiyan will look and he agrees with me. So sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 1

In the middle of nowhere, the light that contained the spaceship crashed to the ground, causing a gigantic explosion. When the smoke died down, there was a huge crater with the dome-like spaceship in the center. After a few seconds, the ship started to open and a figure stepped out of the ship.

Once it was standing up, the figure stretched their body and said "That was a long nap. Wonder where I am."

As the figure looked around, they huffed and said "Might as well find a challenge to pass the time."

The figure then pressed on a device that was in their left ear and began searching. And once it made a beeping sound, he looks towards east and said "Looks like there is a large reading of energy in that direction. Looks like the perfect challenge."

All of a sudden, the figure started to float in mid-air and flew into the direction where their challenge is waiting for them.

_Back at Star Labs…_

The Team was trying their best to fight against Metallo. However, despite their abilities, they are not having enough luck on landing a clean hit on Metallo. As everyone was attacking Metallo, Robin was still fixing the communications. No matter how hard he tries, Robin was having no luck on fixing the communication. Just as he was about to give up, the light on his wrist comm turned green.

"Yes!" Robin cheered, "I'm in!"

He then said "Robin to Batman, we need backup!"

On the other end, Batman said "This is Batman, what is going on?"

Robin replied "Metallo managed to sneak in and stole a few weapons. He is attacking us, but we don't know how long we can hold him off."

"Understood," Batman said, "The League will be there shortly."

After that, the comm went off. Robin looks at the others and said "The League is coming soon! Until then, hold him off!"

At that moment, Robin charged towards Metallo and threw a few Batarangs at him. When the Batarangs landed a clean hit, they exploded. But when the smoke died, Metallo was still standing. Metallo looks at him and said "Is that the best you got?"

Suddenly, Superboy lifted a car over his head and said "Hey Metal Head, heads up."

He then throws the car at Metallo, which Metallo uses his laser cannon to destroy the car. Once the smoke died, Artemis got one of her arrows and fires it at Metallo. When the arrow hits him, it released foam that covered his body. But with his super strength, Metallo frees himself. As he did that, Superboy rushed towards the nearest fire hydrant and rips the top part off. Aqualad then controlled the water and flung it at Metallo. The moment the water covered Metallo, Aqualad then uses his electricity powers to electrocute the machine. In the end, it was a complete fail as Metallo was still standing.

The machine laughed and said "Come on, you have to do better than that."

Metallo's shoulders popped up and the missile launchers appeared. Aiming everywhere, Metallo fired countless missiles at each member of The Team. Acting on instinct, everyone began dodging the missiles. Wanting to confuse Metallo, Kid Flash began to run around Metallo until he created a vortex. Not impressed with Kid Flash's actions, Metallo raises his right hand, slams it to the ground and releases a shockwave of green energy. The shockwave knocked Kid Flash a few feet away from him. In the air, Miss Martian levitated a few more cars and threw them at Metallo. Right before the car came in contact with Metallo, Artemis shot a few arrows with mini-bombs at the end at the cars and caused them to explode all at once. But when the explosion died down, Metallo was still standing!

Again, Metallo said "I am waiting for some action."

Just then, Rocket appeared out of nowhere and created a shield around Metallo. As she raised her hands, she lifted him off the ground. Once Metallo was in the air, below them, Zatanna said **"Etaerc a dnaskciuq!"**

Below Metallo, a quicksand was being created. After that, Rocket lets go of her shield and lets Metallo fall to the quicksand. Because he was struggling, Metallo was sinking inside the quicksand until there was no more of him.

Zatanna then said **"Ekam eht dnaskciuq elohw niaga!"**

And in an instance, the quicksand became concrete once again. Everyone started to cheer as Robin said "Good work, Zatanna! That is how you do it!"

As Zatanna smiled a bit, the ground started to crack. When everyone looks at the ground with a terrified look, Metallo burst through the ground. Once he was on the ground, Metallo said "Now that we are done with our little warm-up, how about we get right to the action."

He then raised his right hand towards Miss Martian and said "How about we start with you?"

At that moment, he fired a blast of green energy at her. In horror, Superboy cried "NO!"

He then rushed up to her, pushed her out of the way and took the blast head on. But the blast was so powerful, it knocked Superboy to the wall. Worried, Miss Martian rushed up to him and gasped in horror: Superboy's shirt was burned off and his chest was badly burnt.

Metallo laughed and said "Looks like converting the Kryptonite into energy works like a charm."

In rage, Miss Martian turns towards him and yelled "You'll pay!"

Her eyes started to glow green as she levitated a few more cars and threw them at Metallo. However, Metallo's body started to glow until he disappeared as the cars crashed where Metallo use the stand.

As Metallo appeared a few feet away from the crash zone, he laughed and said "Teleportation device, really handy."

All of a sudden, Metallo raised his right hand and said "Time to put all of you out of commission."

Kid Flash looks at everyone else and said "Well, nice knowing you all."

As Metallo's hand cannon glowed brightly green, his sensors picked up something and he looked up into the sky. Metallo laughed and said "Looks like help is almost here. And judging by the speed, it must be Superman himself."

Everyone's eyes widen when Metallo said that. If Superman fights Metallo with his newly acquired upgrades, he will be in serious trouble. But those thoughts soon changed when they saw a light in the distance. In a matter of seconds, the light crashed to the ground and released a gust of wind. Everyone, including Metallo, covered their eyes. Once everyone recovered their eyesight and looked to see who arrived, they thought that it was Superman. But they were wrong.

The figure that landed in front of them looked like a young man who was 6' tall, had light tan skin, long spiky black hair that reached his lower back, sharp black eyes and was very muscular. He was wearing an upper black armor with brown abs with brown shoulder straps and brown armor protecting the outside of his thighs, a black undersuit with no sleeves that showed his bulky arm muscles, a furry brown belt around his waist, armored armbands with fingerless gloves and black boots with brown tips. He also had a small device in his left ear with a green screen on it. Unknown to everyone, this person is Raizen the Saiyan.

As everyone was surprised by this new arrival, Rocket broke the silence by saying "Mm mm! Who is the new guy?"

"I have never seen this guy," Robin said, "Miss Martian?"

Miss Martian shook her and replied "No idea who he is."

Confused by this, Metallo said in a demanding way "Who the hell are you?"

The young man huffed and replied "What is it to you?"

"Apparently nothing," Metallo replied, "Now I would advise you to leave."

The man known as Raizen raised an eyebrow and said "You honestly think that you can threaten me? You have no idea who you are dealing with."

Metallo then raised his right hand towards Raizen and said "You are nothing more than a pest. A pest that should be dealt with."

When he said that, Metallo fired a blast of green energy at Raizen. Scared, Zatanna yelled "Hey! Get out of the way!"

But Raizen just crossed his arms at the blast was getting closer. In a matter of seconds, the blast landed a clean hit on Raizen and caused a huge explosion. As everyone gasped in horror, only Metallo was chuckling at his actions. When the smoke was clearing away, there was a silhouette within the smoke. Once the smoke cleared out, Raizen was still standing with a smirk on his face.

Shocked, Metallo cried "What the hell?! You should be dead!"

Raizen replied "It is going to take a lot more than that to 'kill' me."

Metallo growled and said "I should try harder then."

All of a sudden, Metallo's back popped up and a jetpack appeared. When Metallo fired up the jetpack, he flew towards Raizen. Off in the distance, Kid Flash whined "Oh come on! Why do the bad guys have to get the cool toys?!"

When Metallo was in range and was about to tackle Raizen, the young man swings his right fist, landing a clean hit across Metallo's face. The impact sends Metallo crashing into a wall of a building. Everyone's eyes widen and their mouths dropped to the ground. Robin then said in a shocked way "How in the hell did he manage to hit him while we were trying our hardest?!"

All of a sudden, Metallo rose from the crumble and yelled "How in the hell did you do that?!"

Raizen replied "I am simply that powerful. Now, how about you give me a real fight?"

Metallo growled and said "When I am done with you, you will be nothing more than a pile of dust."

Just then, Metallo's shoulders popped up and revealed his missile launchers. Aiming at Raizen, Metallo fired three missiles at the young man. When the missiles were in range, Raizen spread his arms and caught two of the missiles with his hands while he put up his right foot and stopped the missile in mid-air. After a few seconds, the engines of the missiles died down and the missiles dropped to the ground.

After he drops the missile, Raizen said "Still waiting for some action."

Metallo growled and said "You want action, fine!"

At that moment, Metallo charged at Raizen and swings his left fist. Raizen then blocks the punch and counters it. But Metallo blocks it with his right fist and headbutts Raizen. Taking a few steps back, Raizen gave Metallo a menacing look, and to everyone's surprise, he headbutts Metallo and knocked the machine away. Regaining his balance, Metallo swings his right fist and Raizen blocks it.

"I don't believe it," Superboy groaned as he was still recovering from Metallo's attack, "Just who is this guy?"

Realizing it, Miss Martian said "Hello Megan! He must be a Kryptonian!"

As everyone looks at Miss Martian, she said "Super speed, strength, flight and endurance. He's gotta be a Kryptonian."

Everyone thought about it and Aqualad said "I don't think so, Superman is the last Kryptonian."

Rocket then said "And since Superboy is Superman's clone, that makes two. How can there be another one?"

Hearing this, Metallo laughed and said "Thanks for the tip."

He then turns to Raizen and said "There is something I have to get off my chest."

At that moment, Metallo's chest opens and reveals his Kryptonite heart. After a moment of silence, Raizen looks at Metallo in a confused way and said "So…what's supposed to happen?"

Eyes widened, Metallo said "It's not working!"

Suddenly, the device from Raizen's ear started to beep. Looking at Metallo's chest, Raizen said "Looks like that thing in your chest is your main power source. Heh, this is going to be easy."

Rocket then looks at Miss Martian and said "Still think he's a Kryptonian?"

Miss Martian replied "I am going to read his mind to see who he is."

As her eyes glowed green, Miss Martian tried to read his mind. But after a few seconds, Miss Martian's eyes glowed down and said "I-I can't read his mind. It is like…"

Artemis then said "He is a machine. No wonder you can't read his mind."

Not being convinced, Zatanna said "If he is a machine, then why does he look human?"

Kid Flash replied "Maybe he is an android disguised as a human."

Overhearing this, Raizen looks at The Team and said "You honestly believe that I am a machine?"

Surprised, as The Team looks at him, Raizen replied "I am not a heartless machine."

Not understanding, Miss Martian said "Then, why can't I read your mind?"

Raizen replied "We Saiyans trained our minds to resist any mind control and prevent our enemies from reading our minds."

"Saiyans?" Aqualad asked, "What are you talking about?"

Having enough of this, Metallo said "I have had it with this! Let's end this!"

Activating his jetpack, Metallo flew towards Raizen. As Metallo swings his right fist, Raizen suddenly disappears into thin air. Surprise by this, Metallo stopped and looks around. All of a sudden, there was a powerful blow being delivered towards Metallo's chin and was sent flying into the air. When Metallo stopped himself, he looks down and saw Raizen standing there like nothing is happening. Irritated, Metallo aims his right arm at Raizen and a glow of green energy was emitting from it. After a second later, Metallo fired a massive blast of energy at Raizen.

Terrified, Robin cried "Oh crap! He is going to blow everything up!"

Helping Superboy up, Miss Martian said "We have to get out of here!"

As the blast came closer, Raizen grasped his right hand and yellow energy surrounded his hand. Once Metallo's blast was closer, Raizen quickly raised his hand towards the blast and fired a blast of yellow energy at it. To everyone's surprise and relief, Raizen's blast was overpowering Metallo's and his blast was heading towards Metallo in intense speed. With no time to react, the blast landed a clean hit on Metallo and created a huge explosion.

Miles away, the League was heading to Star Labs to help The Team. The heroes that was heading there was Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman. While Batman was in his Batwing, he said through the comm link "We are near Star Labs."

Superman said "If what the team said is true, then Metallo is stronger than before. It will be difficult to fight him."

Wonder Woman sighed in depression and said "Let's just focus on saving the young ones before…"

All of a sudden, there was a flash of yellow light heading towards the sky. Everyone stopped and Wonder Woman said in a surprised way "By Hera! What was that?!"

"I don't know," Superman said, "But it came from Star Labs."

Back at Star Labs, as the explosion died down, The Team was hoping that Raizen landed a clean hit on Metallo. Suddenly, something came crashing down to the ground, and when everyone saw it, their eyes widen. Lying in front of them was Metallo's body, his entire right upper body side was blown away, his right side of his face was destroyed and his Kryptonite heart wasn't glowing.

Everyone gasped and Kid Flash said "Dude! You just manhandled Metallo!"

Lost for words, Artemis said "How in the hell did you do that?"

All of a sudden, Metallo's heart started to glow green and he quickly got up. Aiming his missiles at Raizen, Metallo fires them point blank range. With no time to react, Raizen took the missiles head on and caused a massive explosion. Smiling at his actions once more, Metallo just laughed as his finally took him out.

As The Team gasped in horror, Metallo said "Just like I said: You are nothing more than a pest."

When the smoke cleared, to everyone's surprise, Raizen was still standing there, unharmed, like nothing has happen to him. Raizen looks back at Metallo and said "Trying to take your enemy out while they aren't paying attention is a coward's move."

Raising his left fist, Metallo yelled "Once I am done with you, you will…"

All of a sudden, there was a sudden movement that not only hits Metallo's face, but also sends it flying towards The Team. In a fast reaction, Kid Flash caught it and said "Whoa! Oh dude!"

He then drops the head to the ground. Everyone was confused by this; Raizen did not kick Metallo or punched him that sent his head flying. So what did? As they looked closer, they were in shock. They saw Raizen's belt moving freely behind his…

"Oh my god!" Robin cried, "Is that a tail?!"

As Raizen wrapped his tail around his waist, his device let out a beep. Looking at the direction the device was showing him, Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman all showed up. When the three older heroes saw the surrounding, they were a bit surprised. And when they saw what's left of Metallo's body, they were wondering who defeat Metallo. The moment they saw Raizen, they were wondering who this person was.

When Superman and Wonder Woman landed on the ground and Batman got off his Batwing, Batman said "What happen here?"

Aqualad replied "That person defeated Metallo when we couldn't."

When the three of them looked at Raizen, Superman asked "How?"

Superboy replied "He just beat the living hell out of Metal Head."

Eyes widen, Superman looks at Raizen and said "That's impossible. Metallo is powerful than me, how can he defeat him?"

Expecting an answer, Raizen just stood there silent. Looking at Raizen, Batman sensed something wrong with this person. Superman then smiled and said "Well…I would like to thank you for not only saving the team, but also defeating Metallo."

As he raised his hand to offer a handshake, Superman said "No one can do what you did today."

Expecting a handshake, Raizen just stares at him and turns his back on him. And in an instant, Raizen floated in mid-air and flew off into the distance. Disappointed with Raizen's attitude, Miss Martian said "That was rude. Superman complimented him and he just flew away."

Wonder Woman then said "Let's just get you all back to the base."

**That's right, I made this battle short so that Raizen can display part of his powers and show how he can manhandle Metallo like nothing. And in case some of you are wondering if there will be a pairing for Raizen. The answer: there will and ****kurokitsune17 and I already have someone in mind. But you will all find out later in the story. Hope you enjoy Raizen's appearance.**


	4. The Aftermath!

**It is time for the aftermath of Raizen's actions. And just a little heads up, I am a Batman/Wonder Woman pairing fan. Just to let you all know. Anyways, let's get this started.**

Chapter 2

It has been an hour since Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and The Team arrived back at the base. Once they got there, Miss Martian started to put bandages around Superboy's wounds. Since Metallo's destroyed body was lying around after the battle, they called the Watchtower to send some members to pick up the remains. After everything was settled, Kid Flash said "Okay, now that everyone's fine, let me ask something…"

He then yelled "What the hell just happen out there?! Who the hell was that guy?! And how did he just defeated Metallo like nothing?!"

Batman replied "We were hoping that one of you knows something."

Robin said "I guest is safe to say that I speak for everyone and say we have no idea who that guy is."

"Just who is he?" Miss Martian asked, "At first I thought he may be Kryptonian. But after what we saw, there is no way he is one."

Hearing the word Kryptonian, Superman looks at her and said "What makes you sure that he is one?"

Miss Martian replied "When we first saw him, he had super strength, speed, flight and endurance. But when we saw that he wasn't getting weak by Kryptonite and fired a blast of energy, those thoughts were thrown aside."

Artemis then said "And did you see his attitude? When Superman was nice to him and thanked him, he just turned his back and flew off! I mean, who would do that?!"

"Alright everyone," Wonder Woman said, "The important point, you are all safe."

Everyone sighed and Zatanna said "I suppose your right. But what about that guy?"

Batman replied "For now, he will be on League's radar. We need to know who he is."

Rocket then said "When Miss Martian tried to read his mind, she couldn't. We thought that he may be an android. But he wasn't."

"What makes you say that?" Batman said.

Aqualad said "Because what he said afterwards. He said 'We Saiyans' as if he was referring to his race."

Knowing what he meant, Superman said "So maybe he is an alien. We'll ask one of the Green Lanterns to check for any 'Saiyans' and see if we can find more info about this kid."

Batman then looks at The Team and said "For now, get some rest, you all earned it."

When The Team nodded, the three old heroes made their way to the Zeta Tubes and teleported to the Watchtower. As The Team was heading towards their bedrooms, along the way, Superboy said "I am tired."

Miss Martian rushed up to him, wrapped her arms around his right arm and said "You deserve it. After what happened, you need to recover."

"Besides," Robin said, "We should thank that guy for saving us."

Rocket sighed and said "Wonder where he is."

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, Raizen made his way back to his ship, where it was still there. Once he landed, he walks over to his ship and got in. When the doors closed, Raizen started to press the buttons.

The moment he stopped pressing his buttons, Raizen said "Computer, how far are we from Planet Vegeta?"

As the computer was making noises, the computer said **"Error: Planet Vegeta not found."**

Surprised, Raizen pressed the button and said "Computer, what do you mean 'not found'?"

The computer replied **"Planet Vegeta is nowhere to be found."**

Irritated, Raizen said "Where the hell am I then? It's not like I have gone for that long. It has been only…what…a week?"

The computer replied **"According to the records, it has been over 2 month since your departure from Planet Vegeta."**

"What?!" Raizen shouted, "2 months?! How is that possible?! We left a week ago!"

The computer replied **"Something interfered with the system and threw the ship off course."**

Sighing in frustration, Raizen gave up and said "Forget it then. I need to get some rest. Wake me up when there is a challenge."

With that, Raizen shut his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Looking at the battle between The Team and Metallo, Batman was observing the fight when he saw Raizen arriving. He pause the video and zoomed in on Raizen. From what Batman can tell, this guy looks to be in his teenage years. But from all the action and powerful this young person displayed, he could be more than that. Just as Batman was watching the video, Wonder Woman walked in.

She looks at the video and said "Is that him?"

Batman nodded and said "He almost has all the same abilities as Superman, except that he has to power to somehow manipulate energy and he is immune to Kryptonite."

"What about his race?" Wonder Woman asked, "Is he an alien from around here?"

Batman leaned back in his chair and said "I asked Hal to ask the Guardians for the Saiyan's homeworld or where they are. And do you know what he said?"

As Wonder Woman shrugged, Batman replied "He said that the Guardians have never heard of a race called the Saiyans. They don't even exist."

Wonder Woman's eyes widen and said "How is that possible? How can this boy say that he is this Saiyan if they don't exist?"

Batman replied "I don't know. But he may be a potential threat."

As he played the video and saw the rest of the footage, Wonder Woman said "I don't think he is a threat."

Batman looks at her and said "What makes you sure about that?"

Wonder Woman said "Play it before he left."

Turning back at the console, Batman played the video until he paused at the part when Superman offered his handshake while Raizen stood there. Wonder Woman points at Raizen and said "Look at him, that doesn't look a threat to me."

Batman looks at Raizen's expression and said "It does to me."

Wonder Woman shakes her head and said "No, really. That face doesn't look like a threat. He has the face of a warrior. Besides, if he is a threat, then he could have eliminated us the moment we got there."

"And how do you know all this?" Batman asked.

Wonder Woman smiled and said "I am an Amazon, Bruce. My sisters and I are trained to see this. Speaking of which…"

Batman looks at her and said "What is it?"

Wonder Woman replied "It has been a while since I left Themyscira. I am heading there for a few days and return soon."

"Alright," Batman said, "Be careful."

As Wonder Woman smiled, she walked up to him and kissed on his lips. When they departed, she said "Remember, never judge a book by its cover."

With that, Wonder Woman made her way to a nearby Zeta Tube and teleported out of the Watchtower. Once she was teleported in Metropolis, she started float in mid-air and made her way to Themyscira. As she was flying through the air, the sun was barely rising in the horizon. Along the way, she couldn't help but think of Raizen. Despite being a young person, he displayed great power and defeated one of the most dangerous foes. And the way he looks at people, there was no evil in him nor good, he had somewhat a passive feeling towards everyone. Anyways, Wonder Woman put those thoughts as she was near Themyscira.

When she saw the Temple of Athena, Wonder Woman landed in front of the temple and made her way inside. As she made her way into the temple, a voice said in a cheerful way "Sister Diana! You have returned!"

Wonder Woman smiled when she heard that voice. The moment she turned around, she saw a young woman who looked around 16 years old, had long black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an Amazon armor and had a sword and shield. This Amazon was name Donna Troy, Wonder Woman's younger sister.

When Donna was near Wonder Woman, she smiled and said "Sister, you have returned!"

"I have," Wonder Woman said, "It has been too long since I have left home."

"So…" Donna said, "Have you decided yet?"

Confused, Wonder Woman asked "Decided what?"

Donna replied "If I can join your team?"

Surprised, Wonder Woman said "First, you cannot join MY team mostly because it is full of experience heroes."

"But what about the other team?" Donna asked, "I am ready."

Seeing Donna's determination, Wonder Woman said "Donna, you have become a great warrior, but…"

All of a sudden, there was a giant blast of red energy exploded and a large figure wearing a demonic armor appeared. It was none other than Ares: the God of War!

"Ares!" Wonder Woman yelled, "What is the meaning of this?!"

Ares laughed and said "I heard that you were returning and I figure to give you your welcome home party."

Donna gritted her teeth and said "You will regret coming here."

Wonder Woman looks at her and said "Sister, give me your sword and shield."

Donna's eyes widen and said "But Diana…"

Wonder Woman interrupted and said "I want you to warn the other Amazons."

Hesitating on what to do, Donna finally gave in and gave Wonder Woman her sword and shield and said "Be careful sister."

With that, Donna turns around and made her way into the temple. Once she was out of sight, Wonder Woman turns to Ares and said "Invading my home while I am gone is low for you. Especially for a god."

Ares laughed and said "Doesn't matter. Now that you are here, I guess we can start."

With that, Ares disappeared and reappeared behind Wonder Woman and swings his sword at her. Seeing the God of War behind her, Wonder Woman places her shield towards Ares' attack and blocks the attack. But the impact from Ares' attack sends Wonder Woman flying away. When she recovered from the attack, Wonder Woman got up and flies towards Ares. When she swings her sword, Ares blocks it, but Wonder Woman bashes her shield at Ares' face. Taking a few steps from Wonder Woman's attack, Ares roars and releases a wave of red energy everywhere. The blast sends Wonder Woman away, knocking her shield away. Ares then charges at Wonder Woman and swings his sword before the sword hits her. But instead, he sends a slash of red energy towards her. Even though Wonder Woman flies out of the way, Ares was already in front of her and swings his sword. Seeing him, Wonder Woman held out her sword to block Ares' attack, but she was sent to the ground.

When she crashed to the ground, Ares lands on his feet and said in a vicious way "What's the matter? Being away from your home made you lose your touch in battle."

As she got up, she saw her sword broken in two. Throwing away the hilt, Wonder Woman said "I have been away saving the world of men."

Ares laughed and said "And you are doing a marvelous job. Many men are fighting wars and no matter what you do, men will give into their instinct. And that instinct is to fight and kill."

Wonder Woman gritted her teeth and said "But that doesn't give you the right to just suddenly appear and attack my sisters."

Gripping his sword, Ares smiled and said "We shall see about that."

* * *

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Raizen moaned as he opens his eyes. When he looks at his device, it was showing him a large power reading near him. Rubbing his right eyes, Raizen opens his ship and got out. After stretching his body, he looks at his device and said in an excited way "A power level of 8,000?! Now that's a challenge!"

After closing his ship, Raizen flew off into the distance in intense speed. Along the way, Raizen smiled and said "I just hope this one is a challenge than the last one."

* * *

Wonder Woman was thrown across by Ares' attack. She was already getting weaker just by trying to land a clean hit on Ares. At that moment, Donna along with a few more Amazons appeared and were witnessing the battle. In a fast movement, Ares rushed towards Wonder Woman and swings his sword downwards on her. However, Wonder Woman pushed herself out of the way just as Ares' sword crashed to the ground. Grabbing her lasso, she threw it at Ares and wraps it around his body. But then, Ares grabs the lasso and hurls it over his head, dragging Wonder Woman along with it. As he drags the lasso to the ground, Wonder Woman crashed to the ground again.

Moaning in pain, as she tried to get up, Ares was already near her and places his foot on her back. With a slight movement, Ares pins her body to the ground, causing her to cry in pain. Ares laughed and said "Look at you, the great Wonder Woman, broken underneath my feet. It appears that I am a lot stronger than you."

As he raises his sword, Ares said in a devious way "This is your end."

All Wonder Woman could do is close her eyes and pray for help. She has been in many battles while she was in the Justice League and for her life to be ended by this person, she did not want her life to be ended like this.

In horror, Donna cried "Sister, no!"

When the sword was closer to her body, a blast of yellow energy appeared out of nowhere and landed a clean hit on Ares' chest, sending the God of War flying away from Wonder Woman. Opening her eyes in surprise, Wonder Woman was wondering who saved her. All of a sudden, a figure appeared in front of her and landed on their right knee and slammed their right fist on the ground. Focusing her eyesight, standing in front of her was Raizen, the person who fought Metallo.

In rage, Ares got up and yelled "Who the hell did that?!"

After getting up and crossing his arms, Raizen laughed and said "That is very humiliating. I barely used my strength and I managed to knock you away."

"A child?!" Ares yelled, "I have been in thousands of battles and I have been knocked down by a child?!"

When he said that, Raizen growled and said "I am not a child!"

At that moment, Raizen places his hands towards Ares and fires a blast of energy at the god. But in a split second, Ares disappeared and the reappeared behind Raizen and allowed the blast to destroy a nearby statue. Gripping his sword, Ares swings it across Raizen's body. Sensing Ares behind him, Raizen disappeared and reappeared behind the God of War. Right before Ares was going to defend himself, Raizen delivers a powerful knee kick into Ares' back and sends him flying into the sky. When Ares was far away, Raizen flew towards the god in intense speed and was already in front of him. As Ares tried to attack him, Raizen grabs his legs and flew towards the ground while dragging Ares with him. When he was a few feet away from the ground, Raizen throws Ares to the ground and released a giant shockwave. Once the smoke cleared, there was a huge crater with Ares in the center. Just as Raizen landed to the ground and thought he had the upper hand, Ares got up and jumped out of the crater.

Landing in front of Raizen, Ares roared and shouted "You dare make a fool out of me? Ares, the God of War!"

At that moment, Raizen smirked and said "You, a god? Ha! You don't look like one."

Wonder Woman's eyes widen and thought _"He is a fool mocking Ares."_

Ares points his sword at Raizen and said "You will regret the day you mock Ares!"

Raizen got into his fighting position and said "We will see about that."

**I hope you enjoy this prequel battle. And yes, I am going to include Donna Try (Wonder Girl) into the story. But that won't be until later. And in case you are wondering how Ares looks like, if you have played Injustice: Gods Among Us, that is how I picture Ares to be. Next time, the battle between Ares and Raizen.**


	5. Battle of the Gods! Raizen Decision!

**Time to continue the battle between Ares and Raizen!**

Chapter 3

Placing both hands on his sword, Ares charged at Raizen and swings his sword. As the sword was closer to Raizen, he simply moved out of the way and allowed the sword to pass right by him. Gripping his right fist, Raizen swings it across Ares' face and knocks him away from him. Standing firmly on his feet, Ares raised his left hand towards Raizen and fires a blast of red energy at him. As Raizen raised his right arm over his left shoulder, when the blast was in range, he smacks the blast away from him. Impressed with his abilities, Wonder Woman and the Amazons all started in awe in Raizen's power.

"_How is he doing all this?" _Wonder Woman thought, _"How can he almost have the same power of a god?"_

Ares snared and said "I am not going to lose to you!"

The God of War then slammed his sword to the ground and sends pillars of spikes towards Raizen. With a mighty jump, Raizen leaps out of the way. However, Ares disappeared then reappeared behind Raizen with his sword ready to swing at him. Just as Ares swings his sword, Raizen's device started to beep and he disappeared into thin air. Looking around for Raizen, Ares had no idea that he appeared behind him with his hands clutched together. With no time to react, Ares had no time to escape from Raizen's attack, sending Ares to the ground attack. But this time, Ares manages to stop himself before he crashed to the ground. Sighing in relief, Ares turns towards Raizen to attack him. But his eyes widen up when he saw Raizen raising his right hand into the air and created a ball of yellow energy. Targeting Ares, Raizen threw his hands at Ares and hurled the ball of energy at him. Gripping sword with his left hand, Ares raised his right hand and fired a blast of red energy at the ball of energy. But it was in vain when Raizen's attack was overpowering Ares' and the ball of energy was already near him. Desperate for a way out, there was no time to react as Raizen's attack landed a clean hit on Ares and sends a huge blast everywhere.

Covering her eyes, Wonder Woman was impressed on how Raizen manages to fight off Ares. As the smoke cleared, there was a huge crater with Ares' body lying on the ground. When Raizen landed near the crater and looks down, he shook his head and said "What a huge disappointed. Here I wanted a real fight, but this is nothing more than a waste of time."

Now understanding Raizen, Wonder Woman thought _"I can't believe it. All this kid wants is a battle for him to fight. Looks like he is a warrior at heart."_

All of a sudden, Ares got up and waved his right hand at him. Suddenly, countless arrows started to appear, and when he waved his hands, Ares fired the arrows at Raizen. Hoping that the arrows will penetrate him, to his surprise, the arrows just bounced off of Raizen's body. Shaking his head, Raizen said "What a cheat shot. Come on, you have to do a lot better than that."

Ares let out a dark smile and said "You want a challenge? Fine!"

Suddenly, red smoke started to cover his body and in matter of seconds, Ares started to grow until he was standing over 100 feet tall! Smiling at this, Ares looks down on Raizen, Wonder Woman and the Amazons and said in a deep voice "What are you going to do now?!"

Wonder Woman looks over at Raizen and yelled "Get away from here! Ares is more powerful in this state than ever!"

To her surprise, Raizen just laughed and said "Now that is a challenge! Time to even the odds!"

Raizen then raised his right hand while having his palm facing upwards while he grabbed onto his right wrist with left hand. At that moment, a white light appeared within his hand, and suddenly, a ball of white light appeared.

Wonder Woman shook her head and said "That will never work. He's too powerful for that."

Raizen chuckled and said "This technique is not meant for attacking. It's meant for something…more potential."

Once the ball of white energy was done, Raizen pulled his right arm back and he then threw the ball of light into the sky. Soaring in intense speed, once it reached the atmosphere, Raizen spread his hand and the ball of energy exploded until it created a mini sun.

Confused by this, Wonder Woman said "Why would you create a copy of the sun?"

When she looks at Raizen, he takes off the device from his left ear and throws it to the side. He smiled and said "It's not a sun. That ball of energy emits that same light projection from a full moon."

"A full moon?" Wonder Woman asked, "Why a full moon?"

Suddenly, Raizen's chest started to pump intensely and his eyes have turned pure white. Groaning in pain, Raizen then let out a roar that made Wonder Woman and the Amazons cover their ears. All of a sudden, Raizen started to grow, brown fur started to cover his body and he unwrapped his tail. Fangs started to grow from his teeth and his face structure started to turn to that of an ape while his eyes turned crimson red. And he continues to grow, his clothes and armors grew along with him. In a matter of seconds, Raizen had turned into a 100 foot ape. As Raizen roared, Wonder Woman and the Amazons couldn't believe their eyes.

"_Now he has the ability to turn into a giant ape?!" _Wonder Woman thought, _"What more can this kid do?!"_

As Raizen looks at Ares, he chuckled and said in a deep monstrous voice "Now that I am in my Great Ape Form, my power increases ten-fold! What do you say?! A battle between giants?!"

Ares gritted his teeth and said "I am not going to fall before you!"

Dispersing his sword, Ares throw a right punch at Raizen and landed a clean hit across the face. But the impact barely budged Raizen and he just smiled. Grabbing his right arm with his left hand, Raizen pulled it away from his face. But Ares threw a left punch, only to be blocked by Raizen's right hand. Grunting, Ares delivered a powerful headbutt on Raizen's face. Letting go of Ares, Raizen took a few steps back. Open for an attack, Ares placed both his hands together with the palms facing Raizen and red energy started to glow within his hands. Seeing this, Raizen opens his mouth and then fired a massive blast of yellow energy at Ares. With no time to react, the God of War took the blast to his chest and took a few steps back. Raizen then rushed up to him and delivered powerful punches in Ares' body. With a powerful right hook, Ares was sent flying into the air and came crashing to the ground. As Ares grunt at the pain when he fell, Raizen then pounds on Ares' chest with his right foot and cause Ares to groan more pain.

When Ares coughed up some blood from his mouth, Raizen laughed and said "Is this the best a god like you can put up?! Even in your so called powerful form, you couldn't take me out?!"

Ares looks at him in a furious way and yelled "You think I am done?!"

He then grabs Raizen's root and threw it to the side. When Ares got up, his right arm was covered in red energy and threw a punch into Raizen's stomach. As Raizen groan in pain, Ares' left arm was covered in red energy and delivered a powerful uppercut towards Raizen's jaw, causing him to fall backwards to the ground. Once Ares stood over his body, he summoned his sword once again and was ready to thrust it into Raizen's chest. However, Raizen opens his mouth and fires another blast of energy, but this time, it landed a clean hit on Ares' face. Crying in pain, Ares drops his sword, which disappears into thin air, and he covered his face. Getting up, Raizen then sends a powerful right punch towards Ares' face and cause the God of War to fall backwards, this time for good. As Ares lies there, his whole body started to glow red and he was converted back to his normal size. Seeing Ares in his puny form, Raizen reached down and grabbed Ares with his right hand.

Looking at Ares with only his head showing, Raizen said "What's the matter?! Tired already?!"

Ares spat at Raizen and said "Consider yourself lucky, mortal. But mark my words, the next time we meet, I will be victorious!"

And with that, Ares disappeared into thin air. Looking at his hands and around him, Raizen roared and said "God damnit! Right before I was going to finish him off!"

He then took a deep breathe and said "No matter, time to convert back to my form."

When he looks at the sky where the ball of light is, Raizen snapped his fingers and the ball of light disappeared. Grunting in pain, Raizen's body started to shrink until he returned to his original form. After he wraps his tail around his waist, picked up his device and placed it on his ear, a voice behind him said in a stunned way "You…You defeated Ares!"

Raizen turns around and sees Wonder Woman, Donna and the group of Amazons walking up to him. Donna then said in a surprised way "I can't believe you took down the God of War himself! No mere mortal can defeat him!"

Raizen huffed and said "He's was not much of a challenge. It was like taking down a child with a tantrum."

When Wonder Woman walks up to him, Raizen raised an eyebrow and said "You look familiar."

Wonder Woman replied "We did. Yesterday, after you defeated Metallo."

"Metallo?" Raizen asked, "You mean that machine I destroyed?"

"Yes," Wonder Woman replied, "Let me ask you, how did you find Themyscira?"

Raizen replied "I have no idea what you are talking about, but when I find a powerful opponent, I track them down and fight them."

Wonder Woman slightly nodded her head and thought _"I was right then. This one seeks for battle to satisfy his craving for a fight."_

When he turns his back, Raizen said "Now if you excuse me, I will take my leave."

When he said that, Wonder Woman silently cursed at this. She needs to find out who this person is. But with the power that Raizen posses, there was no way to convince him to stay so that she can get some answers.

As Raizen floated in mid-air, one of the Amazons said "I know that men are forbidden to stay in the island, but he did save us from Ares. I say we should invite him to a feast."

At that moment, Raizen suddenly stops when he heard the word feast. Quickly descending to the ground and faced them, he said in a curious way "I'm sorry, but did you say that you are going to have a feast?"

Confused, the Amazon replied "Of course, after a great battle like the one you did, we host a feast to celebrate our victory."

"Um," Raizen said, "Is there going to be…food there?"

Just then, Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes and thought _"He's hungry. Who would of thought? Maybe I can lure him into staying for the feast."_

Wonder Woman then said "Of course we are going to have food. We have enough to feed an entire army."

Hoping for him to accept, Raizen let out a playful smirk and said "Well…I guess I could stay awhile. I mean…I did take down a god, surely that made me hungry."

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes and thought _"Oh yeah, this kid is begging to be fed."_

* * *

It was already before nightfall when the Amazons had their feast ready. Even though it was forbidden to have men in Themyscira, but in Raizen's case they allowed him to stay since he was the one who defeated Ares. As they feasted, they all gazed at Raizen's actions on the eating table. Dish after dish, Raizen was devouring everything in his sight. Every Amazon, including Wonder Woman, couldn't believe Raizen's appetite and how much food he devoured.

"By Hera," one of the Amazons said in a surprised way, "You have consumed five boars, three hams, and an entire side of steak. And you still hunger for more?"

Raizen shrugged and replied "I haven't eaten in awhile. I have been asleep for a long time."

After eating a leg of a boar, he left the bone on the plate, got up and said "Well, I hate to do this, but I have to leave. Thank you all for the feast."

As he took a gentle bow, he turns around and made his way to the exit. Right before he left the temple, a voice behind him said "Wait."

Once Raizen stops and turns around, he saw who spoke, he saw Wonder Woman walking up to him with a serious look on her face. When she saw Raizen, his expression completely changed from a polite person to a potential threat. Once she was near him, Wonder Woman said "That was very impressive battle you fought. It's not often that someone defeats Ares and lives to tell the tale."

"Thanks," Raizen said, "Now if you excuse me, I have to go."

Right before he was going to leave, Wonder Woman said "And go where exactly? It's not like you can get away with every fight you come across in your travels while there are people watching over you."

Raizen then looks at Wonder Woman and said in a demanding way "What are you getting at here?"

Wonder Woman replied "You have shown great power within you. But everyone will think that you may be a threat in the future."

Raizen raised an eyebrow and said "And who is 'everyone' you speak of?"

Wonder Woman replied "We call ourselves the Justice League. We are a group of individuals who each posse a unique ability and we use those abilities to protect our world from any potential threat."

Knowing where she was going at this, Raizen said "And just because I defeated that machine and this so called god, they have the right to label me as a threat?"

Wonder Woman shook her head and said "No, not that. I just…we have faced many threats that almost destroyed Earth in the past. We just have to ensure the safety of this world."

Raizen rolled his eyes and said "Oh please. I bet you when I displayed my powers, all of them fear me."

Wonder Woman slightly shook her head and said "More like caution of you. Batman sees you as a potential threat."

"Batman?" Raizen asked, "Is he a man who so happens to be a bat?"

"No," Wonder Woman said, "You'll know when you see him."

Suspicious on what she said, Raizen said "See him? You're not planning on turning me in, are you?"

Feeling like he is going to be betrayed, Wonder Woman calmed him by saying "No, not at all."

She then said "I know that you aren't a threat to us. I can see that you are just looking for a fight, a challenge as you say it. But I believe you can do much more if given the chance."

"I am a Saiyan," Raizen said, "We aren't known for being heroic. All we do travel across the galaxy and look for worthy challenge, nothing more. I bet you that when another Saiyan comes to this planet, they won't be as pleasant as I am."

"I wouldn't take that bet," Wonder Woman said, "Because when we tried to find your race, these Saiyans, they don't exist anywhere."

"What?!" Raizen shouted, "That's impossible! Double check, I am pretty sure that they are around!"

Wonder Woman shook her head and said "I'm afraid not. When we had Green Lantern asked the Guardians of Oa, they said that they never existed."

Raizen started to walk back and forth and said "That can't be. I have been away for two months, how can they be gone all of a sudden?"

Wonder Woman was surprised at what he said and said "Two months? That long?"

Raizen thought about and said "Actually, I left my planet a week later. But when I checked my ship's systems, something must have happened with the coordination system and I was gone for two months."

Thinking about it, Wonder Woman said "Listen, I know that you are confused with all this, but if you let me help you, then we can solve what happened during those two months."

Raizen then looks at Wonder Woman and said "Really?"

Wonder Woman replied "On one condition."

Raizen cursed and said "Damn it, I knew there was a catch."

"Not a catch," Wonder Woman said, "More like an agreement."

When Raizen stood there quiet, Wonder Woman replied "Even if you leave this planet, where are you going to go? You can't return home since your race doesn't exist and if you stay and continue walking your path, The League will then see you as an enemy and they will hunt you down. And I know deep down, you don't want that."

Despite Raizen's decision weather or not to leave the planet and search the galaxy to find Planet Vegeta or stay here and continue looking for a fight, this woman was right. Even though Saiyans are born fighters and warriors and have proven themselves to be the best, they have a code of honor and Raizen does not want to break that code. If he stays and continues in his path, then this League will see his powers and will fear him for what he is or what he will become. As Raizen grips his hands, he couldn't help but think of his own past, what he has done and why he left Planet Vegeta.

As Wonder Woman was beginning to worry, Raizen took a deep breathe and said "Very well, name your price."

Wonder Woman then smiled and said "Glad to know you understand."

Raizen then said "So…what's your offer?"

Wonder Woman replied "If you can give us access to your ship so that we can study it and figure out what happen, then not only you will stay with us, but also join us to train you to become a better hero."

Hearing this, when Raizen's eyes widen, Wonder Woman continue by saying "But there are two different groups of heroes that are in operation: The Justice League and The Team."

"What's the difference?" Raizen asked.

Wonder Woman replied "The difference is the age. The League is consisted of adult heroes who handle the big missions while The Team contains groups of young heroes who train themselves to become better and handle the lower missions, like infiltration."

Raizen then said "I am only 16, but I have plenty if experience in battle."

"16?" Wonder Woman said in a surprised way, "That is impressive for someone your age to have powers like yours. However, since you are young and new to this planet, you will have to join The Team. Because if you tend to stay on Earth, then you will need to learn how to control your powers in public, learn about Earth's history and mostly learn how to communicate with your teammates during a mission. Teamwork is always important when it comes to it."

Raizen thought about it and said "So in exchange for helping me and finding out what has happen my planet and why I was away for two months, I will have to join a group of young, inexperience individuals, learn how to live on Earth while I go with them on missions that will unlikely have any battles?"

There was an awkward moment of silence when Wonder Woman said "That is correct."

Raizen rubbed his chin and said "You drive a hard bargain."

As Wonder Woman rolled her eyes, she looks at him in a serious tone and said "Do we have a deal?"

Hoping to get an answer from him, after a few moments, Raizen stoke out his right arm and said "Very well."

Smiling, Wonder Woman held out her right hand and shook his hand. But as she did that, Raizen then said "But know this, I am a warrior of honor and will live up to this deal, so long as it is fair. But I am warning you, if one of you tries anything that will threaten me or betrays my trust, then we are going to have problem."

Nodding in agreement, Wonder Woman replied "You have my word, from one warrior to another."

For the first time since she has met him, Raizen smiled, but this time in joy. When the two of them departed, Raizen said "The name is Raizen, in case you didn't know."

"Nice to meet you, Raizen," Wonder Woman said, "My name is Diana. But in The League, I am known as Wonder Woman."

"Alright then," Raizen said, "Now that we have introduced ourselves, now what?"

Wonder Woman replied "Now we introduce you to everyone."

* * *

Back at the Watchtower, Batman was still analyzing the footage from Star Labs. Despite the battle between Metallo and Raizen, he was looking into the security surveillance to find out how Metallo manage to get into Star Labs without anyone noticing. Knowing it was already late, Batman got up from the console and made his way to one of the Zeta Tubes.

Once he was near there, the computer said _"Recognize: Wonder Woman."_

Batman's eyes widen and thought _"I thought she returned to Themyscira. Why is she back so early?"_

When Wonder Woman appeared, she saw Batman and said "Batman, what are you doing here so late?"

Batman replied "I should be asking you the same thing. I thought you returned home."

Wonder Woman stood there quiet for a bit and replied "I did, but something happened."

Worried, Batman replied "Diana, what happened?"

Wonder Woman looks at him in a concerned way and said "Promise not to get mad?"

Confused, Batman said "Mad about what?"

Just then, Wonder Woman walked up to one of the consoles and started to press some buttons. After she is done, the computer said _"Accepted."_

Suddenly, the Zeta Tube started to glow. Right before Batman was going to ask what was going on, the computer said _"Recognize: Raizen."_

And just like that, the young Saiyan Raizen appeared before Batman and Wonder Woman, ready to face his new challenge on Earth.

**I am sorry for the short battle between Ares and Raizen, but wasn't that part where Raizen turned into his Great Ape Form? ****I would like to make a quick shout out to my friend ****Masenko56 for allowing me to use his idea of Wonder Woman being Raizen's mentor. Originally, I wanted to be Superman, but I thought about and concluded that it should be Wonder Woman, mainly because Raizen is a warrior type and Wonder Woman canrelate to him about being a warrior of honor. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next time: Raizen meets The Team!**


	6. Author's Note 2

**This is not an update to my story, it is more like an announcement. I have put up a poll in my profile account and I would like your opinion. The question is: If I were to write another Dragonball Z/DC comic base story and create my own OC Saiyan, which female superhero will they be paired up with? Keep in mind, I am referring to the Justice League characters and not the Young Justice ones. I only put up the ones that I know so far. If you know anymore, send me a PM and I will put them up. I will update Young Justice: Rise of Raizen soon. and thank you all for your positive reviews!**


	7. The First Encounter!

**The time has come for Raizen to meet The Team! And the results are in for the poll and I was surprised. When I first put up the poll, Hawkgirl was in the lead. After I put up the previous Author's Note, Supergirl took the lead. And now, in the lead is Zatanna winning by one point! Guess that people want Zatanna to win. **

**Now that that's out of the way, let's us start this chapter!**

Chapter 4

It was already morning of June 11 when The Team was resting back at Mount Justice. Everyone was fast asleep and they were all still tired from the mission with Metallo. It has been hard for them to keep focus since Metallo almost tried to kill them. But if it weren't for the mysterious person, then none of them would be alive. Even though Superboy had suffered sever burns from the Kryptonite blast, he still manage to live and was making a speedy recover. But despite that, no one could get the image of the mysterious boy out of their minds. They wanted to know who he was and why he saved them.

Miss Martian was the first to get up from her bed and she stretched her arms. When she looks at the time, it was already 8 in the morning. Figuring that the others might get up soon, she gets up, changes into her civilian clothes and makes her way to the kitchen to make some breakfast. But once she got there, she heard the refrigerator open. When Miss Martian walks over and see the refrigerator open while the door covering the person who opens it, she thought it might be Kid Flash looking for something to eat.

Miss Martian silently laughed and said "Relax Wally, I am going to make breakfast right now. You will just have to wait like the others."

But when the refrigerator door closed, her eyes widen and started to take a few steps back. For it wasn't Kid Flash she was talking to, but instead, it was Raizen! The Saiyan looks at her and said "Who's Wally?"

Lost for words, Miss Martian manages to say "It's…It's you! The one who defeated Metallo!"

Raizen said "Was that the machine I battled the other day? It is strange that you fight someone one day and the next you forget who they are called. I need to remember that."

"Forget that!" Miss Martian cried, "Why are you here?! In fact, how did you get in the base?!"

Just down the hallway, Artemis and Kid Flash, who were dressed in their civilian clothes, had just awoken and were making their way to the kitchen. When they heard Miss Martian's voice, Artemis said "Megan, who are you talking to?"

"Yeah," Kid Flash said, "We could hear you all the way from…"

When they were near her, they saw Raizen and Kid Flash yelled "Holy crap! It's that guy!"

Artemis' eyes widen and said "How did he get in?!"

Kid Flash then readied himself and said "I got him."

With that, Kid Flash used his Superspeed to run up to Raizen, hoping to punch him. But when he got there, he was already gone!

"What the-?!" Kid Flash shouted, "Where did he go?!"

"My, My, My," a voice behind Artemis and Miss Martian said, "You have a nice place here."

When the two young female heroes turned around, they say Raizen sitting down in one of the couches. Raizen smiled and said "I wish I had all this stuff back home."

Stunned on how fast Raizen moved, Kid Flash said "Dude, how did you get there so fast?!"

Raizen replied "The better question is: Why are you so slow?"

As Kid Flash's face turned red, the rest of The Team heard the commotion and everyone arrived at the kitchen. Once everyone was there, Rocket was the first to say "What's going on here? Why is everyone screaming?"

Artemis looks at everyone and said "Remember that guy who saved us from Metallo? Well…he's here!"

When Artemis points at Raizen, who was sitting down, everyone's eyes widen and Zatanna said in a surprised way "Oh my god! Is that him?!"

Rocket then said "Why is he here?"

Raizen looks back and said "Greetings everyone, how are you doing?"

Superboy then said in a demanding way "Don't change the subject. Why are you here?"

Just then, a voice said "Good, glad that you are all awake."

When The Team turns around, they saw both Wonder Woman and Batman walking towards them. Once they were near them, Robin said "Batman, it's that guy who fought Metallo! He somehow sneaked into the base!"

Batman shook his head and said "He didn't sneak into the base, we allowed him in."

As The Team gave off a confused looks, Batman sighed in frustration and said "Team…meet your new teammate."

After a brief moment of silence, The Team shouted "WHAT?!"

Aqualad then said "Batman…how is this possible?"

Batman replied "Wonder Woman here encountered him when he fought against Ares, the God of War."

"Ares?" Zatanna asked, "As in THE Ares? As in a real-live god?!"

Wonder Woman replied "I am as surprised as you are when Raizen defeated Ares with ease."

"I'm sorry," Kid Flash said, "Who is this Raisin guy?"

Irritated on what Kid Flash said, Raizen got up, faced them and said "The name's Raizen."

"Whatever," Kid Flash said.

As Raizen rolled his eyes, Artemis said "What a minute, how did you convince this guy to join our team?"

Batman replied "I didn't. When I first saw him, I wanted to obtain as much information from him and have him under League's surveillance."

Superboy then said "What happen?"

Wonder Woman replied "I talked to Raizen and the two of us came up with an agreement. As Raizen is willing give us the information he knows, he will stay here until further notice."

As everyone's mouth drops, Wonder Woman then said "And furthermore, as Raizen will stay here, he will also accompany you in your missions."

Everyone moan in frustration while Raizen said "You are aware that I am here?"

After a moment of silence, Batman said "We will take our leave now."

Robin looks at him and said "Why?"

Batman replied "It appears that Raizen here arrive Earth in his ship. And thanks to Wonder Woman's 'agreement', he gave us the coordinates to find it and allow us to analyze it."

Miss Martian then said "So he is an alien."

"Exactly," Wonder Woman said, "We will be on our way. In the meantime, introduce yourselves and make him feel like home."

With that, Batman and Wonder Woman left The Team with their new member. Once they were out of sight, Batman groan and said "I have a bad feeling about this. It is a mistake to let him join The Team without my approval."

Wonder Woman looks at him and said "Trust me, we both made a warrior's agreement. So long as we hold our end of our deal, he will be on his good side."

As Batman growled, Wonder Woman said "Relax, there is nothing to worry about."

Back with The Team, everyone was in the living room while Raizen was in the kitchen looking for some food. While he was looking in the cabinets, Superboy said in their telepathic link _"Look at him, how did The League let him into our team?"_

"_Yeah," _Kid Flash said, _"I mean look at him! His hair is so freaking long, he has an attitude problem and we don't know anything about him!"_

Miss Martian then said _"Hold up, let's look at the fact here. He did save us from Metallo."_

Robin said _"Yeah, but did you see him? He just took blow after blow from Metallo and he still was standing like nothing happen. I mean, he could be Superman 2.0!"_

As Superboy gave Robin a provoked look, Aqualad said _"But we should keep an open eye on him. Who knows what he is capable of."_

When they all look back at Raizen, he was carrying three uncooked hams in his arms while he was holding the last one with his tail. Artemis then said in a disgusted way _"Okay, it is so creepy to see him actually use tail like that! I mean, it's gross!"_

Zatanna then said _"And far from that, it is impossible for someone to have a tail."_

Rocket said _"But you do know what Batman said about him being an alien. His appearance is different from normal people."_

All of a sudden, Raizen then said "Are all of you talking in your minds?"

Alerted, when The Team looks at Raizen, who was putting the food on the table, he said "I have encountered people who can talked with their minds and you are all standing there looking at me with a look that says 'I don't trust him'."

As everyone's eyes widen, Raizen laughed and said "Yeah…I figure you were all talking about that."

He then shrugs and said "Not that I care anyways. We Saiyans aren't the most trustworthy people to get along with."

Miss Martian decides to say "Well…we kind of are having a conversation, but it wasn't about you."

The Team knew that part was a lie. But it was enough to convince Raizen as he said "Whatever you say."

Miss Martian then looks at the others and said in their telepathic links _"We should introduce ourselves. We don't want make him feel neglected. And we do owe him for saving us."_

As everyone mentally sigh, Superboy said _"Fine."_

When The Team looks at Raizen, who was eating the hams raw, Miss Martian was the first to say "Well…if you are going to be part of the team, let us introduce ourselves. My name is M'gann M'orzz; however, you can call me Megan. But in the team, I am Miss Martian."

Superboy then said "The name is Superboy."

Kid Flash said "I am Kid Flash, the fastest kid in the world."

Raizen rolled his eyes and whispered "More like second fastest."

Hearing Kid Flash grit his teeth, Zatanna said "I am Zatanna Zatara."

Aqualad then said "I am Aqualad, but my friends call me Kaldur."

"I am Artemis," Artemis said.

Robin then said "I am Robin, Boy Wonder."

Finally, Rocket said "And I am the Rocket!"

"I suppose this is where I say 'nice to meet you' and introduce myself," Raizen said, "Very well. My name is Raizen, I am a Saiyan from the Planet Vegeta."

"Saiyan?" Miss Martian said, "Never hear of them."

Raizen nodded his head and said "That is what Diana said when we first met."

"Diana?" Rocket asked, "Who is she?"

Raizen replied "I believe you call her this 'Wonder Woman'."

"What?!" Kid Flash cried, "You barely met her and you already know her secret identity?! What the hell?!"

Raising an eyebrow, Raizen looks at everyone and Artemis said "Don't mind him, he is always like that."

"Very well," Raizen said as he finished one of the hams and continues eating another.

Disgusted by Raizen's appetite, Superboy said "Why are you eating those hams raw?"

"And better yet," Zatanna said, "How can you manage to eat that and still be hungry for more?"

Raizen replied "It is a way for me to recharge my powers."

As everyone gave off a confuse look, Raizen said "My powers burn a lot of energy and the only way for me to regain some of that back, I have to devour a large amount of food to keep my powers charged."

"Geez!" Robin said, "You must have high metabolism then. You could eat more than KF."

In matter of minutes, Raizen finishes all four hams. As he let out a sigh of satisfaction, everyone's mouth dropped and Aqualad said "I have never seen anyone devour more than you."

Raizen smiled and said "You should have been there when the Amazons hosted a feast for me for defeating Ares, the one who claims to be a god. It was paradise."

"Are you kidding me?!" Kid Flash whined, "What more can you do?!"

Wanting to change the subject, Rocket said "I am curious, how did you find us? You barely arrived on Earth and appeared out of nowhere and saved us from Metallo."

At that moment, Raizen taps the device on his left ear and said "I use this device called a Scouter. It allows me to locate and detect any form of energy anywhere in the planet. It can also allow me to track down any worthy opponent to fight against."

"Is fighting always on your mind?" Miss Martian asked.

Raizen replied "I am a warrior who seeks battle. It's the way of the Saiyan."

"There he goes again with the Saiyan," Superboy said, "Just who are they?"

Raizen replied "The Saiyans are a race of proud warriors who have proven their strength. We are both feared and respected throughout the galaxy. We travel planet from planet to find worthy adversaries."

"You just go into random planets and start beating people up?" Artemis said, "That is not cool. What if the people are weak? Do you beat them up?"

Raizen shook his head and said "No, we live by a strict code of honor. We are to never attack the weak and fight those of equal strength of greater. It is through that we Saiyans become stronger both physically and mentally."

Thinking about that, Aqualad said "But what if the person who is weaker than you challenges you, then what?"

Raizen replied "Then we accept the challenge. It will be shameful not to accept it."

"Damn," Robin said, "That is hardcore commitment right there."

Wanting to talk about something else, Raizen said "So…what is it that you do on this planet?"

Miss Martian replied "Well we are on our summer vacation. We just hang around and have fun before The League gives us a mission."

"That's it?" Raizen asked, "Don't you all train yourselves?"

Zatanna replied "We have some of the League members help us train."

Walking around the kitchen and into the living room, Raizen said "So…is this like you place of operation?"

Robin replied "It is. Even though this place is our base, some of us live here."

Raizen looks at him and said "Who lives here?"

Zatanna replied "Just me, Megan and Superboy. Everyone else lives with their families."

"I see," Raizen said, "What else is there?"

At that moment, Rocket just rushed up to him, wrapped her arms around Raizen's left arm and said "Why don't we show you around?"

She then starts walking him towards one of the hallways while The Team gave her a questioning look. Zatanna then said "Is it me or is Rocket already making a move on the new guy?"

Superboy replied "I don't trust that guy."

Everyone looks at him and Aqualad said "But he did save us. We at least owe him that."

Kid Flash then said "Yeah…but the thing is-"

Artemis finished by saying "There is no way I am going to work with that guy! I mean…did you see how he disrespected Superman and just left like none of us were there! How can we work with a guy if they don't have our backs?!"

Robin then said "That's why we have to show him we can trust him. Obviously that this guy will have our backs if he can trust us."

As Superboy huffed, Zatanna said "Let's just focus on getting to know him. If we can understand him better, then we can have a better understanding about why he is like that."

After a moment of thinking, everyone nodded as they made their way to the hallway to find Raizen and Rocket. Uncertain on whether or not to trust Raizen, only time will tell for The Team and Raizen to truly trust each other.

**There you have it, The Team's first reaction to Raizen! I know there is a bit of a conflict, that all that will change later on. And yes, the name Raizen is a Saiyan name for Raisin! When ****kurokitsune17 gave me that name, I thought to myself and said 'Oh, it's raisin!'. So expect some name calling from Kid Flash later on. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be back for more!**


	8. Raizen's Skills!

**Well, I have returned with another chapter! As for the poll, I am surprise that people want Zatanna to win. She is winning Supergirl by 4 points. Anyways, the poll is still up if you all want to vote. And with that, let's get started!**

Chapter 5

The next day, The League managed to obtain Raizen's spaceship and took it back to the Watchtower. While analyzing the ship, Batman was looking in the computers and scheming through the information he obtained. At that moment, Superman appeared behind him and said "Have you found anything yet?"

Batman replied "There are traces of particles found in wormholes."

"A wormhole?" Superman asked, "He was near one?"

Batman shook his head and said "According to the computer, it shows a large reading of these particles on the ship."

Curious, Superman said "What does that mean?"

Getting up from his seat, Batman said "It means I know how Raizen got here."

* * *

Raizen was peacefully asleep inside his new room. After his tour around the base, The Team led Raizen to a room where he is going to stay. With his armor, gauntlets and boots off, Raizen was lying on the bed only wearing his undersuit. When the alarm clock went off at 8, Raizen moan in frustration as he raised his tail and slams it on the clock, destroying it in the process. With another yawn, Raizen fell back to sleep.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door and Artemis' voice said "Hey, wake up! We got training today!"

Raizen moaned again and yelled "Leave me the hell alone!"

Artemis then cried "If you want to be part of this team, then you have to play your part!"

As Raizen shouted in his pillow, he got up and made his way to the door. When he opens it, he saw Artemis in her uniform. The moment the door opened, Artemis immediately covered her nose and said "Dude, have you ever heard of a shower?"

Raizen sniffed his body and said "What's wrong with me?"

"_Oh my god!" _Artemis thought, _"This guy doesn't know how to shower?!"_

She then said "Just go to the bathroom and take a damn shower!"

After she said that, Artemis turns and walks away from him. Shrugging, Raizen made his way to the bathroom and ready himself to take a shower. On her way to the briefing room, the whole team was waiting there. Just then, the computer said _"Recognize: Black Canary, Green Arrow."_

When the Zeta Tube glowed, Black Canary and Green Arrow both appeared. As Black Canary walked up to The Team, she said "Good morning, team. Today we are going to continue our hand to hand combat."

Once she took off her jacket, she stood in the center of the room and said "So, who would like to go first?"

Superboy walked up to her and said "I can take you down."

Canary smiled and said "Let's see about that."

At that moment, Superboy charged at Canary and swung his right fist. When he was in range, Canary moved out of the way, grabbed his arm, and with momentum, brings Superboy to the ground. As Superboy lay on the ground on his back, Canary said "You are still charging at your opponent. You need to focus more on your fighting techniques."

Just then, Raizen come out of the hallways wearing his undersuit just as Canary threw Superboy. Raizen laughed and said "Beaten down by a woman, that is very embarrassing."

Everyone looks at Raizen and Canary said "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Raizen replied "The name is Raizen, the newest member of this team. Weren't you aware of me?"

Canary said "I've heard that there was a new member. But I did not expect someone like…you."

"Like what?" Raizen asked.

Kid Flash then said "A guy who had long hair that makes them look like a girl."

Green Arrow's eyes widen and said "Crap, she's a guy?!"

Raizen gave Kid Flash and Green Arrow a threatening look and said "This hair kept me warm in freezing climates."

Canary said "Well, if you think you can do better than Superboy then prove it."

"Very well," Raizen said as he made his way to her, "I will show you the fighting skills of a Saiyan."

When Superboy got out of the way, he said to Raizen "Even though you defeated Metallo and Ares, you will have no chance against Canary."

Hearing what Superboy say, Canary looks at Raizen and said "You defeated Metallo?"

Raizen replied "Apparently so."

Canary got in her fighting stance and said "Then let's see your moves then."

Once she said that, Raizen crossed his arms and said "Let us begin then."

Confused with the Raizen's stance, Canary said "Why are you standing like that? Shouldn't you prepare yourself?"

"I am prepared," Raizen replied, "I am just waiting for you to attack me."

Canary smirked a little and said "Feeling a bit confident, aren't you?"

Smiling at her, Raizen replied "Attack me and find out."

Without missing a beat, Canary charged at Raizen and swings her left fist straight at his face. When the fist closed him, Raizen just moves his head to the right and allowed Canary's attack to pass by. He then moves his right hand on Canary's arm, moves his left leg back and pulled Canary to the ground. Surprised by Raizen's actions, Canary got up and got into her fighting stance again.

"Lucky move, I give you that," Canary said, "But you can't match this."

All of a sudden, Canary charged at him and started to throw countless punches. But with ease, Raizen manages to dodge ever single punches. In a fast movement, Canary swings her left foot across his face, but Raizen ducks the attack. However, Canary swings her left leg around and was aiming towards Raizen's legs. Hoping to knock his feet, her hopes failed as Raizen jumps into the air. When her feet past, Raizen landed on the ground.

Laughing a bit, Raizen said "Come on, I am bored here."

Getting a bit annoyed, Canary said "Very well, let's see how you handle this."

She then starts throwing punches at him, but this time, Raizen used his arms to block Canary's attack. Canary gritted her teeth, she knew what he was doing now. Before, Raizen was just dodging her attacks, now he is blocking her attacks. He was teasing her completely! When Canary swings her right fist, Raizen blocks it with his left.

Canary gave Raizen a provoked look and said "You're messing with me, aren't you?"

Raizen smiled and said "How can you tell?"

"Before you just dodge my attacks," Canary replied, "Now you are just mocking me."

"Glad you notice," Raizen said, "Now give me your best shot."

As he pushed her back, Canary looks at him and swings her right lag at him. But as usual, Raizen grabs it in mid-air, spins around and throws Canary a few feet away from him. Raizen then made his way to the hallway and said "And now I am bored. If anyone needs me, I will be in my room."

Suddenly, the computer said _"Recognize: Batman."_

When everyone turned towards the Zeta Tube, Batman emerged and said "Where is Raizen?"

Hearing his name, Raizen looks at Batman and said "What is it?"

Batman replied "I have figured out your two month mystery."

Interested, Raizen rushed up to Batman and asked "Well…what happen?"

Batman walked up to the center of the room, summoned a hologram screen and showed a picture of particles. He then said "I have found large traces of particles found in wormholes on your ship. For a moment, I thought your ship pass by one. But upon further investigating, I have found out that your ship actually went into a wormhole."

"What?!" everyone shouted.

Kid Flash said "That is theoretically impossible. How can Raisin here pass through a wormhole and wind up here."

As Raizen growled at Kid Flash for saying his name wrong, Batman then said "Have you heard the Einstein-Rosen Bridge?"

Some of them shook their heads while some had no idea what he was talking about. Batman then explained "It is theorized that there are two different outcomes when traveling into a wormhole: time travel or inter-universe travel. But since there are no Saiyans exist in this universe, my bet is that you crossed into another universe when you entered a wormhole."

Raizen thought about it and said "So my ship traveled into one of these wormholes and I somehow ended up in another universe? That would explain why no one heard of the Saiyans."

He then said "But I don't understand one thing. I had my ship on autopilot and was locked on a planet I was going to visit. How did I end up on Earth?"

Batman replied "When your ship traveled into the wormhole, the systems malfunctioned and reset your guiding systems. And before you knew, you landed on Earth."

Raizen let out a deep breath and said "I am in another universe then? Beautiful."

He then said "Well…thank you for letting me know that I am now stuck in this universe. And not only that, I am going to stay with a bunch of young heroes who have little experience."

Raizen looks at The Team and said "No offense."

Everyone shrugged and Kid Flash said "None taken…jerk."

As Raizen gave him a cocky look, Batman said "And since you held your end of your deal with Wonder Woman, we will hold ours."

Raizen nodded and said "I know, if I don't want to be hunted down by the Justice League, I will have to join this team and become a proper hero. I mean, I could have turned down the offer and allowed you all to chase after me. More of a challenge for me."

"Then why did you take Wonder Woman's offer?" Batman asked.

Raizen replied "I was bored and didn't know what else to do. And besides, I want to try something new."

Suspicious on his answer, Batman then said "Very well."

He turns to The Team and said "Why don't you all show Raizen information on every villain we all encountered. We want him to know everything."

The Team nodded and Aqualad said "Follow us and we will show you."

As Raizen followed The Team, Batman looks at Black Canary and Green Arrow and said "What do you think?"

Canary replied "He is very overconfident in his skills and is a showoff."

"Overconfident?" Green Arrow said, "The guy messed around with you. And I am surprised that he was a guy at all!"

Batman shook his head and said "Just keep a close eye on him. I have a feeling he isn't telling us everything."

Canary raised an eyebrow and said "The kid is cocky. There is no way he is hiding anything else."

"You haven't seen his full power," Batman said, "We need to have all eyes on him."

* * *

"Hello there," Raizen said as he was looking at the profile of Poison Ivy, "That is one hell of a woman. What makes her a danger to us?"

Artemis looks at him in a disappointed way and said "Not only does she control and make plants; her lips are filled with venom. One kiss and you are dead."

"Eh," Raizen said, "That's a terrible way to go without asking for a second date."

"Tell me about it," Robin said, "Next one."

When an image of Parasite appeared, Superboy groan and said "When you see this thing, don't go near it."

Raizen looks at him and said "Why is that?"

Miss Martian replied "Parasite can steal your powers through skin contact."

"Interesting," Raizen said, "Seems like a challenge."

"Don't count on it," Kid Flash said, "I don't know what things you fought before, they are nothing compare to the freaks we face everyday."

As Raizen rubs his chin, Miss Martian said "Hello Megan! We forgot the most important order of business!"

When everyone looks at her, Miss Martian said "Raizen needs a codename."

"A what?" Raizen asked.

Zatanna replied "You need a codename to cover up your real name."

Confused, Raizen said "Why would you want to do that?"

Rocket replied "So that no one knows your real identity."

"I see," Raizen said, "But why do I need one? No one knows who I am and my name is good as it is."

"That's great to hear," Superboy sarcastically said, "Don't want to add that to your ego meter."

Raizen looks at him and said "At least I am not a copy of the original. And from what I heard, you are no better than the original."

Gritting his teeth, Superboy charged at Raizen. But before he was about to throw a punch, Raizen leaps into the air, unfasten his tail and swings it across his face. The impact sends Superboy flying towards the wall and crashed into it. As everyone gasped at this, Raizen landed on his feet and wrapped his tail around his waist.

"What the hell?!" Artemis yelled, "Why did you do that?!"

Raizen replied "He tried to provoke me to get angry. I merely returned the favor, but the difference, he tried to attack me."

Everyone just shook in disappointment and they all thought _"We have a lot of work to do."_

**Cheesy explanation on how Raizen got to the DC Universe, but it works. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will return with more!**


	9. Facing Your Fear!

**Okay, just to let you know, I changed the gravity from 100x to 10x. I guess I was thinking about Goku's training when he was going to Namek. Sorry about that.**

**T****ime for another exciting chapter! And in case you didn't know, I have closed down the poll. And the winner is The Mistress of Magic: Zatanna! I would have thought that Supergirl had it, but Zatanna won. Sorry Supergirl fans. Anyways, I have uploaded another poll question if you are interested in answering. The question is:** **If I were to write another crossover that involves Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, which of the following categories would you like for me to write with?**

**With that, let's get this started!**

Chapter 6

It has been over a week since Raizen joined The Team. Since then, there hasn't been any mission provided for them. Wanting to train, Raizen, wearing his undersuit, went to gym that was inside the base and started to do some bench presses. Since he wanted to push himself to the limit, he filled the bar with all the 45 lbs. there were until each side of the bar was filled. As he was doing some reps, Zatanna walked in and saw him bench pressing.

"Oh my god!" Zatanna said in a startled way, "You should be careful with that!"

When Raizen places the bar in place, he sits up and said "My planet's gravity is 10x heavier than Earth's. This weight is nothing to me."

Zatanna's mouth dropped and said "10x the gravity? That is heavy!"

Raizen laughed and said "Tell me about it. If you can survive Planet Vegeta, you can survive anywhere."

Interested in Raizen's abilities, Zatanna asked "So…what else can you do besides almost having the same abilities as Superman?"

Raizen replied "Everything you saw with my battle against the one you call Metallo. But there is one thing that you all haven't seen yet."

"What is it?" Zatanna asked.

Raizen said "Under a full moon, I turn into a gigantic ape."

Zatanna's eyes widen and said "For real?! You turn into a giant ape?!"

Raizen chuckled and said "That is how I defeated the one called Ares."

"So," Zatanna said, "Every full moon you turn into an ape? That's amazing."

All of a sudden, Miss Martian's voice said in Zatanna's mind _"Zatanna, can you find Raizen and bring him to the briefing room, please? I tried to contact him, but his mind is too strong for me."_

As Zatanna nodded, she looks at Raizen and said "Raizen, Miss Martian just talked to me right now and we need to head to the briefing room."

When Raizen nodded, he followed Zatanna to the briefing room where Red Tornado and the rest of The Team were present. Once Raizen and Zatanna were there, Red Tornado said "Now that everyone is here, we should get started."

Tornado then summoned a hologram keyboard and started to type something. Just then, an image of Wayne Industries and Tornado said "There has been an alarm that went off in Wayne Industry and we need The Team to investigate it."

As everyone nodded, Tornado said "Since this is only a covert operation and there are a lot of you, only four of you will go. Robin, you will lead the team."

When Robin cheered, Tornado said "Miss Martian, you will accompany him. It is likely that they will pick up your communication, so use your telepathic link."

Miss Martian nodded in agreement while Tornado said "Artemis, you will act as a scout and watch over the team."

As Artemis smiled at this, Tornado then said "And in case you all are discovered or something goes terribly wrong, you will need strength."

Everyone all look at Superboy as if knowing what Tornado will say. But to their surprise, Tornado said "That is why Raizen will accompany you."

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"Forget that," Superboy said, "Why does he have to go and not me?"

Tornado replied "This would be a good time for him to learn how missions are carried out and to learn to work with others."

Raizen shrugged and said "Whatever you say."

"Glad to hear," Tornado said, "You all leave now."

The Bio-Ship floated on top Wayne Industry, which was a one story factory, while Robin, Miss Martian, Artemis and Raizen, who was wearing his armor, were getting themselves ready. Feeling like Raizen might get in the way, Artemis looks at Raizen and said "Hey, we are just going in just to look around. We need you to stay here until we need help."

Raizen huffed and said "You're just saying that to keep me out of the action."

Robin then said "We don't know how many there are."

As Raizen pressed his Scouter, the device started to make some noise until it made a beep noise. Raizen then said "Yeah you're right, I should stay here. There is only one person inside that factory."

"One person?" Robin asked, "Really?"

Raizen looks at him and said "Yeah, why? Is that strange or something?"

Robin replied "Well, yeah. This factory is usually full of workers. For this factory to be empty is suspicious."

"Well then," Raizen said as he sat on one of the chairs, "Have fun."

Artemis rolled her eyes and thought _"Glad to know he won't ruin the mission."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Robin said "Okay team, let's go in and find out what's going on and why the alarms went off."

Miss Martian then said "And Raizen, be sure to have your mind open for me to contact you. In case we need back up."

When he agreed, they exited the ship and made their way inside the factory. Once they touch the ground, there was a brown mist that floated on the ground and the three of them inhaled its intoxicated air. Everyone coughed and Artemis said "What the hell is this?"

"I don't know," Robin said suspiciously, "But this looks familiar. Almost like…"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

When Artemis and Robin turn towards the voice that screamed, they saw Miss Martian curled up in a ball. Confused, Artemis asked "Miss Martian, are you okay?"

Miss Martian then screamed "Fire! There's fire everywhere!"

"Fire?" Robin asked, "But…there isn't any fire."

"Yeah," Artemis said, "There is nothing to…"

All of a sudden, she felt something going up her legs. When she slowly looks down, she saw spiders going up her legs. Artemis screams and yelled "Holy crap, there are spiders here!"

She then drops her bow and starts to pat her body. Realizing what's going on, Robin said "Crap, now I know what this stuff is: Fear Toxin! Which means…"

Out of nowhere, there was a hysterical laugh bouncing off the walls of the factory. Robin knew that laugh and said "Scarecrow."

Suddenly, Scarecrow's voice said "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the little bird. I was hoping to get the big bat here, but I could go after you and your friends."

When Robin was about to get his Batarang, his vision starts to blur and saw the whole room closing in on him. In fear, Robin fell to his knees as an image appeared in front of him. From the looks of it, it was an image of a scarecrow wearing rags, a brown mask with stitches on them and a hat. And in it's left hand was a giant scythe.

Scarecrow laughed and said "What's the matter? Are you scared?"

Looking up on Scarecrow, Robin saw his face being twisted and maggots coming out of the openings. Scarecrow raised his scythe and said "Let's see how Batman reacts when he hears about this little bird losing his wings."

When Scarecrow was about to swing it downward, there was a crash coming from the ceiling and something landed in front of Scarecrow. As Scarecrow saw who it was, he saw Raizen standing in front of him. Raizen huffed and said "Who the hell are you?"

"I am the Scarecrow," the villain said, "And you will experience fear."

At that moment, Scarecrow raised his right hand and sends a smoke of Fear Toxin right into Raizen's face. When the cloud hits Raizen's face, he sniffed the toxin and then he sneezed. Raizen said "What is this stuff? Are you trying to make me sneeze or something?"

Scarecrow chuckled and said "Not quite. This toxin exposes your greatest fear. And at any moment, you will tremble to your knees."

Expecting Raizen to fall to his knees and cower in fear, Raizen just stood there and said "When is the part where I suppose to be scared?"

Alarmed at this, Scarecrow said "It's…It's not working. How is it not working?"

Raizen smirked and said "Simple, if you toxin exposes my greatest fear then I have a surprise for you, I have no fear. I have faced things that only existed in your nightmares, hunted down creatures that are unmatched and have battle foes whose strength is beyond mines. So trust me when I say I fear nothing."

Gritting his teeth, Scarecrow grips his scythe with both hands and said "We will see about that!"

He then swings his scythe across Raizen's head, but the Saiyan ducks and allows the scythe to swing right past him. Missing him, Scarecrow swings it again, only this time it came downwards. Just as it came in contact with him, Raizen disappeared in thin air and then reappeared behind Scarecrow.

"It's over," Raizen said, "You are dealing with someone who is beyond you. Give up."

As Scarecrow looks at the frighten heroes, he grinned and said "If I'm going down, might as well let someone finish you off."

At that moment, Scarecrow lowered his right hand and released a cloud of Fear Toxin into the air, letting Miss Martian, Robin and Artemis inhale the toxin. Scarecrow then points his hand at Raizen, sending the Fear Toxin at him. Rolling his eyes, Raizen dashed up to him and sends a soft jab into Scarecrow's face, sending him across the room and knocking him unconscious. When Raizen looks over at the others, they were recovering from the Fear Toxin and got up.

Robin looks at Miss Martian and said "Miss Martian, are you alright?"

Miss Martian nodded while she looks at Artemis and said "What about you, Artemis? Are you feeling fine?"

Artemis wrapped her arms and said "Remind me to never EVER face that guy!"

Raizen let of a sigh of relief and said "Glad to know you are all alright."

When the three of them look at Raizen, they begin to panic and Miss Martian said "What is that thing?!"

Alerted, Raizen turns around to expect something, but saw nothing. What was scaring all of them? Artemis reached for her bow, picks it up, got one of her arrows and said "What the hell do you think it is? It's a giant lizard!"

"Giant lizard?" Raizen asked as he turns towards them, "I don't see any…"

But when he saw Artemis, she was pointing her arrow at him! That is when Raizen realized that Scarecrow must have cancelled out their previous fear and replaced it with a common fear. Now, instead of seeing Raizen, he is betting that the three of them are seeing a giant lizard in place of him.

"Ah crap," Raizen said as Artemis fires her arrow at him.

Knowing he can catch it, Raizen just held out his left hand and caught it. When he gave Artemis a disappointing look, the arrow started to beep, and in the matter of seconds, it exploded. Catching Raizen by surprise, he was send flying to one of the machines and knocks it over as he fell to the ground. When he tried to get up, Miss Martian already levitated a huge machine over Raizen's body and then drops it on top of him. As soon as the machince landed on top of Raizen, everyone felt relief.

"Nice job, you guys," Robin said as he looks at Scarecrow, "I don't know how Scarecrow got knocked out, but we have to call in Batman. He has to know that he got out of…"

At that moment, Raizen pushes the machine off of him, gets up and yelled "What the hell are you all thinking?! We were supposed to be on the same team!"

Everyone looks at Raizen and Robin said "How is this thing still breathing?"

Miss Martian then said "Let me see if I can enter its mind."

When Miss Martian's eyes glowed, they dimmed and said "I-I can't read its mind!"

Robin and Artemis looked at her as she said "Its mind is too strong for me."

"Oh for god's sake!" Raizen complained, "It's me!"

Robin then took out as few Batarangs and said "Let's see how this thing likes this!"

He then threw them at Raizen. However, when the Batarangs were near him, Raizen disappeared into thin air as the Batarangs hits the wall, causing an explosion. Their eyes widen and Artemis said in a worried way "Where did it go?!"

All of a sudden, Raizen appeared behind Robin and said "That's it, if I have to knock you guys out, then you leave me no choice."

Hearing Raizen's voice, when Robin looks back, Raizen delivers a soft strike into Robin's neck, causing him to fall to the floor unconscious. In horror, Miss Martian cried "ROBIN!"

When Artemis was about to get another bow, Raizen saw this and rushed up to her. With no time to react, Artemis just stood there as Raizen delivers a soft punch into her stomach. Gasping for air, Artemis just fell to the floor and was knocked out. Scared for her life, Miss Martian levitated a few more objects and began to throw them at Raizen. But with slight movements, Raizen was either moving out of the way or deflecting them by knocking them away from him. When he was near Miss Martian, he saw fear in her eyes as they were pouring down tears.

Raizen sighed and said "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

And before Miss Martian knew it, her whole world had turned dark.

Miss Martian gasped for air and she woke up. When she looks around, she saw that she was back in Mount Justice. As Miss Martian looks over, she saw Robin and Artemis barely getting up. Once they were all up, Artemis groan and said "What happened?"

Robin stretched his arms and said "Last thing I remember, we were fighting that giant lizard."

Not understanding any of it, Miss Martian said "Then how did we get here?"

Out of nowhere, a voice said "About time you all woke up."

When they all turned, they saw Raizen standing there with a stern look on his face. Furious, Artemis said "Where were you?! We were under attack by a giant lizard!"

"Where was I?!" Raizen shouted, "I was right there when you guys were acting like little crybabies! After I took down this Scarecrow, you guys attacked me!"

"You weren't there," Robin said, "We were under attack by…"

"No," Raizen said, "You guys were thinking that you were attacking a giant lizard. But in reality, you were attacking me!"

Not understanding, Robin said "That makes no sense, unless…"

Suddenly, a new voice said "Unless it was Scarecrow's Fear Toxin."

When they all look up, they saw Batman walking into the room. He then said "I have analyzed you blood and found large traces of Fear Toxin in your systems. Scarecrow must have a special one on all of you so that you see Raizen differently. And acting in fear, you all attacked him."

Their eyes widen in shock as Raizen said "I had to knock all of you out before anything happened."

Robin rubbed his head and said "And what happened afterwards?"

Raizen replied "I dragged you all back to the ship, flew it back to the base and contacted help. After I told Batman here that it was this Scarecrow, he returned to the factory and arrested him there. Then he brought some antidote and cured you all."

"Hang on," Artemis said, "If we all were infected by the Fear Toxin, how come you weren't infected?"

Raizen smirked and said "Sweetheart, I have stared death in the face countless time in the past. Fear has nothing on me."

He then turns around and said "Now, if you excuse me, I will take my leave."

With that, Raizen left them. Batman looks at them and said "Get some rest, the effects should wear off."

After he said that, Batman left the three of them. Artemis slams her fist into her bed and said "I can't believe that we fell for Scarecrow's mind game! How could we have known he would be there?!"

Robin shook his head and said "I knew something was wrong, but I led us in there anyways. I should have called it in."

After a moment of silence, Miss Martian said "We should be thankful that Raizen showed up. Who knows what could of happen."

"Be thankful?" Artemis said, "The guy knocked us out!"

Robin then said "Only because we attacked him. We thought we were attacking a giant lizard. But in reality, we were attacking Raizen. Let's face it, we were the ones who mess up here."

As Artemis sighed, Miss Martian said "Maybe we should get some rest. And the next time we see Raizen, we should apologize for what we did."

After thinking a minute, Robin and Artemis agreed as they all feel asleep. While they did that, Raizen was walking down the hallways towards his room. Right before he enters his room, a voice said "Raizen, wait up."

When Raizen turns around, he saw Batman walking up to him. Once he was near the Saiyan, Batman said "There is something that you have to do."

Suspicious, Raizen said "What is it?"

Batman replied "You have to take a placement test in order to attend school."

"School?" Raizen asked.

Batman replied "You want to fit in? You have to do as you are told."

"Alright," Raizen said, "What do I have to do?"

Batman said "Just answer the questions with the best of your knowledge and then we'll see what school to put you in."

As Raizen shrugged, he agreed and followed Batman to determine what school he will attend to.

**And that is it! I hope you like it that Raizen is completely immune to Scarecrow's Fear Toxin. The reason why it didn't work is because a Saiyan's immune system is far stronger than the average human, which means that they are completely immune to any disease. Don't believe me, look it up. Originally, I wanted Raizen to be afraid of needles like Goku in the Dragonball series, but then thought it wouldn't work since it wouldn't go along with his personality. Next time: a surprise visitor!**


	10. The New Member!

**Time to introduce to a member to The Team! This chapter will have less action than the other ones, but you will have some laughs.**

Chapter 7

"First Raizen now this?" Batman asked as he was talking to Wonder Woman, "Just how many sidekicks do you plan on bringing in?"

"First off," Wonder Woman said, "Raizen was necessary because you said that you want answers from him, which he did as part of our agreement. And second, I don't have any sidekicks. I made a promise to them to join The Team."

As Batman looks at the figure next to her, he sighs and said "Very well. I can't believe this is happening twice."

* * *

It is the 4th of July as The Team were relaxing while Raizen was sleeping. Despite being on The Team for a short while, some of the team members don't trust him yet. The only members who are starting to trust him are Miss Martian, Robin and Rocket. Even though Aqualad and Zatanna feel comfortable with the new member, but still need time to trust him more. Only Kid Flash, Artemis and Superboy are the only ones who have no trust for the young Saiyan. Only time will tell when the whole team will trust Raizen.

But today is going to be different for the whole team. As everyone was in the living room, except for Raizen, watching tv, the computer said _"Recognize: Wonder Woman."_

Hearing Wonder Woman's name, The Team got up and Kid Flash said "Dude, why is Wonder Woman here?"

Aqualad then said "We should find out."

After he said that, everyone made their way to the briefing room. Once they were there, they saw Wonder Woman standing there. Just as they got there, Wonder Woman started to press the buttons on the console and the computer said _"Accepted."_

When the Zeta Tube lit up, the computer said _"Recognize: Wonder Girl."_

Everyone's eyes widen when they heard that. For them to have a new member already, that was something. All of a sudden, a figure appeared from the Zeta Tube: it was none other than Donna Troy. She was wearing a one-piece, sleeveless black uniform that was well-fitted to her body, silver boots, a silver belt with a silver lasso on the side and silver braces. And on her chest, there was a silver 'W'.

As the female heroes smiled at the new member being another female, the guys couldn't help but let their jaws hit the floor when they witness Donna's beauty. Their thoughts were interrupted when Wonder Woman said "Team, I would like for you all to meet my sister, Donna Troy."

Donna took a bow and said "Nice to meet you all. You may call me Wonder Girl."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Kid Flash said, "You have a sister?!"

Wonder Woman laughed and said "She is my sister alright. We are both Amazons."

She then said "I have agreed to let her join The Team. So make her feel like home. I have to return to the Watchtower."

With that, Wonder Woman turns to the Zeta Tube and teleported back to the Watchtower, leaving Donna with The Team. Excited with a new team member, Robin said "Nice to meet you, Wonder Girl. I am Robin."

He starts pointing at the others and said "And that is Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket and Superboy."

"There is one more member," Artemis said, "But he is asleep."

Donna smiled and said "I am glad that I am part of this. I have always wanted to see the world of man."

"Well," Superboy said, "We hope you like it."

Miss Martian then said "Hello Megan, you should join us in our get together."

Donna raised an eyebrow and said "Megan? My name isn't Megan."

Zatanna shook her head and said "That is her name and catch phrase. You'll get use to it."

"Come on, girl," Rocket said, "Let's go show you around."

As they were walking around, Donna said "You said that there was another member. Who are they?"

Superboy growled and said "He is still asleep."

Once they reached the dinning room, Aqualad said "This is where we normally hang out before we depart on our missions."

When Donna nodded, down the hallway, Raizen was walking wearing only his undersuit. His tail was lazily hanging out and his rubbed his eyes. As he yawned, everyone heard him just as he entered the dining room. The moment Donna saw Raizen, her eyes widen. After a moment of silence, Raizen said "What is going on? Who is she?"

"Dude," Kid Flash said, "She is part of the team now."

As Raizen looks at Donna, he said "So…already finding a replacement I see."

"Replacement?" Robin said, "No, she is a new member."

Donna then said "I for one am very grateful to meet you."

Everyone looks at her and said "What?!"

"How did you know him?" Artemis asked.

Donna replied "He was the one who saved Themyscira from Ares."

Raizen remembered and said "I remember now, you were there when I fought him."

"I was," Donna said, "And may I say that you have impressive fighting techniques."

"Thanks," Raizen said as he looks at The Team, "At least SOMEONE appreciates my abilities."

"Oh boo hoo," Superboy said, "Not everyone's perfect."

Donna then said "I especially was amazed when you turned into a giant ape to defeat Ares. I have never witness anything like that."

"Hold up," Robin said, "Say that again? Did you say he can turn into a giant ape?"

Zatanna then said "Oh yeah, Raizen told me about that. It only happens when there is a full moon."

Confused, Donna said "But there wasn't any full moon when he fought against Ares."

Raizen then said "But I used a technique that can amplify the same amount of energy from a full moon. Most Saiyans have learned this technique in case we want to use our Great Ape Form."

"So, you can turn into King Kong?" Rocket asked, "That is awesome."

Miss Martian then said "What else can you do?"

Raizen smiled and said "You will have to find that out later."

Aqualad coughed up and said "Raizen, this is Wonder Girl. Wonder Woman brought her in just a while ago."

As Raizen walks up to Donna, he sticks out his right hand and said "Well…welcome to the team, I suppose."

When Donna grabbed his hand and shakes it, Raizen said "Just hope that everyone is nicer to you. When I first joined this team, some of them were a bit…uncertain of me."

"Oh my god!" Artemis cried, "Are you seriously going there?!"

When Donna and Raizen departed, the Saiyan looks at Artemis and said "You don't like me, so why do I care?"

As Artemis growled at him, Donna said "Anyways, what kind of missions do we take for The League?"

Aqualad replied "We mostly take on infiltration missions, stealth operations, and rarely team up with the Justice League for bigger missions."

When Donna gave off a disappointment look, she said "Is that all we get? I am an Amazon, I want to battle foes like my sister."

"Welcome to the club, sister," Rocket said.

Miss Martian said "If you want to prove yourself, you start here and work yourself up."

As Donna sighed in frustration, Raizen said "If it makes you feel better, I felt exactly the same way when I first joined this team."

When everyone looks at him, Raizen said "My whole life I was expected to be the best in battle. I push myself to the limit and beyond to become stronger than my fellow brethren. And for me to be part of a team that lacks the chance to improve my skills is disappointing."

Hearing Raizen saying that, The Team gave him a hurt look. But their expressions changed when Raizen said "However, when I joined this team, I felt relaxed for the first time. Sure some of the members here are spoiled brats, some will have your back when you need help."

As Donna was uncertain, Raizen said "My father taught me an important lesson: that is to be patient. Don't worry, you will prove yourself when given the chance."

Hearing Raizen say that, Donna smiled at him. Deciding to lighten things up, Miss Martian said "How about we all go out to the beach? We are going to cook up some hot dogs and burgers."

Raizen's tail sticks straight up and said in an excited way "I'll get the stuff ready and go ahead!"

With that, Raizen rushed to the refrigerator and started to grab everything. Once that happened, Raizen made his way to the beach. As Donna gave off a confused look, Artemis looks at her and said "You'll get use to that. Come on, let's go and have some fun."

Donna looks at her and said "Fun?"

Rocket said "Girl, we are going to show you a good time."

* * *

After a few minutes of everyone changing into their bathing suits, The Team was on the beach enjoying the sunshine. Since Donna didn't have a bathing suit, Zatanna allowed her to borrow one: it was a one-piece suit that was black and was well-fitted to her body, revealing her curves. All the guys can't help but drop their mouths, despite having their girlfriends having a jealous looks on their faces. But Raizen was the only one who couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The sheer beauty that Donna was giving off was almost blinding to Raizen's eyes.

His thoughts were interrupted when Rocket snapped her fingers in front of his face and said "You okay there?"

Raizen softly shook his head and said "Fine, I'm fine."

Looking back and forth between him and Donna, Rocket smirked and said "Ohh! Someone's got a crush on someone."

As Raizen raised an eyebrow, Rocket said "Have a connection? Found their soul mate? Discovered their other half?"

Raizen continues to give her the confused look as Rocket said "Seriously, not getting the hints?"

When Raizen shook his head, Rocket said "You like the new girl, do you?"

Eyes widen, Raizen said "What? Why would I like her?"

Rocket replied "I saw you drooling like the others."

Raizen huffed and said "No I wasn't."

Rocket laughed and said "Don't think what you don't know."

While the two of them were talking, Donna was talking to the others and Robin said to her "So Donna, what kind of powers do you have?"

Kid Flash then said "You have the same powers as Wonder Woman?"

Donna replied "Yes, I do. But the difference is my lasso."

As she took out her lasso, that was on her side the whole time, she said "My sister has the Lasso of Truth while I posses the Lasso of Persuasion."

Artemis raised an eyebrow and said "Isn't that the same?"

Donna shook her head and said "No, mine had the ability to control anyone within its grasp."

"Whoa," Zatanna said, "You can control anyone?"

Donna shrugged and said "So long as my willpower is greater than theirs."

Robin then said "Can I borrow it for a bit?"

Interested in what he is going to do, Donna said "Sure, just don't do anything rash."

When Donna handed Robin the lasso, he got the end of it and threw it at Kid Flash's arm. Surprised at what Robin did, when Kid Flash saw him, he gave off a devious smile. Robin then said "Why are you hitting yourself?"

Hoping that Kid Flash would hit himself, nothing happened. Kid Flash laughed and said "Ha! It didn't work, you jerk!"

As Robin cursed, Rocket and Raizen regroups with the others and the Saiyan said "What is going on here?"

Robin looks at him and said "I am trying to make KF hit himself using Wonder Girl's lasso. It has the power to control anyone."

Kid Flash said "Too bad that my willpower is greater than yours."

Narrowing his eyes, Raizen said "Let me hold it."

Shrugging, when Robin hands Raizen the lasso and grabs hold of it, the lasso started to glow silver. Kid Flash's eyes widen, gulped and said "Oh no."

Smiling, Raizen said "Why are you hitting yourself?"

At that moment, Kid Flash's left hand was swings across his face! When Kid Flash screamed in pain, everyone laughed. Laughing at this, Raizen said "Why are you hitting yourself?"

Kid Flash then slaps himself with his right hand. This process continues for about a minute until both of Kid Flash's cheeks were bright red. Kid Flash then yelled "Will you stop that?!"

Aqualad then said "As much this is amusing, you have to stop."

Robin pats Raizen and said "I had my laugh, let him go."

Nodding, when Raizen removed the lasso off of Kid Flash, the Speedster said "That is not cool."

When Raizen hands the lasso to Donna, he didn't notice her cheeks blushing. Once that happen, Miss Martian finished the hot dogs and said "Hot Dogs are done."

Hearing that, Kid Flash rushed up to Miss Martian and grabs two of them. All of a sudden, something wrapped around Kid Flash's body. When he looks down, he saw Donna's lasso wrapped around his upper body. But when he looks back, he saw Raizen holding the lasso. Gritting his teeth, Kid Flash knew what was going to happen.

Raizen smiled and said "Will you please hand them over?"

Kid Flash then made his way towards Raizen and hands him the hot dogs. As some of the team laughed, Artemis shook her head and said "Why are you doing that?"

Raizen looks at her and said "You want a try?"

"Tempting as that sounds," Artemis said, "But that is not funny."

After eating one of the hot dogs, Raizen removes the lasso and hands it back to Donna. He then said to her "Sorry about that."

Donna lightly shrugged and said "That's okay."

When she grabs her lasso, their eyes met and where lost into each other's eyes. Raizen couldn't look away while Donna was just standing there blushing. After a brief second, the two of them departed.

Off to the side, Superboy said "What now?"

Miss Martian replied "Let's play a round of volleyball, boys vs. girls!"

The boys stretched their bodies and Robin said "No powers though."

When everyone agreed, Raizen said "I have never played this 'volleyball' before."

Rocket wrapped her arms around his neck and said "We'll show you. Come on."

* * *

After a long day of fun activities and having a nice lunch, it was nighttime and The Team was lying on the beach waiting for the main event. Each of the guys was holding their girlfriends in their arms: Robin with Zatanna, Superboy with Miss Martian, Kid Flash with Artemis and Aqualad with Rocket. Only Raizen and Donna were lying on the sand by themselves.

Raizen broke the silence by saying "So…what are we waiting for again?"

Robin looks at him and said "Just sit back and relax. This is always my favorite part."

After a minute of waiting, fireworks started to explode in the sky. Thinking that it was some sort of an attack, Raizen got up and was about to fly until Kid Flash said "Dude, relax. It is part of the show."

When Raizen looks at him, Zatanna said "Those are just fireworks. They are for show."

Relaxing a bit, Raizen sits back down and watches the fireworks. Next to him, Donna said "This is beautiful."

Raizen shrugged and said "I admit this is a fascinating view, but honestly, I have seen better."

Donna looks at him and said "Like what?"

Raizen replied "I have been to planets that have unimaginable beauty, to the point of almost taking your breath away."

"Wow," Donna said, "I have never been outside of Themyscira. And seeing this is the best day I have had so far."

Looking back at the fireworks, Raizen smirks a bit and said "Yeah…I suppose it is mine as well."

Finally lying on his back, Raizen placed his hands over his head and let out a sigh of relief. It is times like these that Raizen is relaxed, for almost all his life, he has never been fully relaxed. That is why he intends to enjoy this day, because later on, life will be a challenge for him.

**That is right! Donna Troy AKA Wonder Girl has joined the team! Expect some action from her. As for her outfit, I liked the classic black and silver outfit better than the other one, so I made some changes to her outfit. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Trying to Find a Way to Fit In!

**I know that this chapter will have a short fight scene, but the rest of this will be mostly on Raizen and his new 'life'.**

Chapter 8

It has been 4 days and Batman was almost done with Raizen's fake background information. If Raizen was going to fit in with the rest of the world, then he and the others will have to teach him and show him how to exactly conceal himself. At that moment, Superman saw Batman, walked up to him and said "Is that Raizen's profile?"

Batman, without looking at him, said "Yeah, I am just finishing up a few more details."

When Superman looks at the profile he said to himself "Parents died since the age of 14, single child, lived from one foster family to another, no felony records…"

As he was further looking at it, Superman said "Are you going to enroll him at Happy Harbor High with Miss Martian, Superboy and Kid Flash?"

Batman nodded and said "I had him take a placement test a few days ago. He scored low on history, considering he isn't from Earth, moderate in English and he scored high on the Math and Science sections."

Superman looks at Batman and said "How high?"

Batman replied "Let's just saw he is going to take advance classes for those two."

Superman whistles and said "So he is smart."

As Batman nodded, he said "I would have placed him at Gotham Academy, but he scored low on the other ones. I guess Happy Harbor will have to do."

Seeing that something was wrong with Batman, Superman said "What's wrong?"

Batman leaned back on his chair and said "Wonder Woman said that Raizen had the heart of a warrior. If that's true, then how is he smart in the Math and Science field? His mind would be more focused in the battlefield, but instead, he could be smart enough to make Einstein look like an amateur."

Superman replied "Maybe he is good in math and science."

Batman thought about it and said "Maybe, but who knows what else he is capable of."

* * *

"Come on, Superboy," Raizen said, "You call that a punch? My grandmother can hit harder than that…may her soul rest in peace."

In the training room, Superboy and Raizen were having a spar. Superboy had asked Raizen to train with him since everyone else was training in their own skills. As Superboy charged at Raizen, he threw a right punch, but Raizen blocks it with his left arm. When Raizen pushes Superboy's fist, the Boy of Steel swings his left fist, only to be blocked Raizen's right arm. Opened for an attack, Raizen delivers a powerful jab into Superboy's chest, sending him flying across the floor and landing on the floor.

Raizen crossed his arms and said "You are relying on your arms and strength. You have other parts of your body you can use, you know."

"Shut up," Superboy said as he got up, "I fight how I fight."

"Yeah," Raizen said, "Sloppy."

As Superboy growled, he leaps into the air, hoping to tackle Raizen. But the Saiyan falls backwards, while floating off the ground and allowed Superboy pass right by him. The speed that Superboy was going caused him to crash to the wall. When he fell to the ground, Raizen landed on his feet, walks up to him and said "Never let you anger control you. Otherwise, your enemies can use that against you."

When Superboy grunted in pain, a voice said "That is something else."

Hearing the voice, Raizen turns and sees Black Canary standing there. Raizen shrugs and said "It was a good warm-up while it lasted."

Canary shook her head and said "Whatever you said. Anyways, you better get to the briefing room. There is a mission waiting for you."

When Raizen nodded, he made his way to the briefing room. But Raizen was stopped by Canary and she said "Raizen, after you finish your mission, I need to talk to you."

Curious, Raizen said "About what?"

Canary replied "About the terms of your stay. We will talk more afterwards."

As Raizen nodded, he made his way to the briefing room. Once there, he saw Aqualad, Miss Martian and Zatanna there. Standing in front of them was Red Tornado and he said "Team, there is a situation in Metropolis."

When a hologram keypad appeared and Tornado pressed some button, an image of woman appeared. She had white skin, light blue hair that was sticking upwards, blue eyes and was wearing a black leotard with a white lightning symbol on her chest, long black gloves that reached up to her elbows and black gloves that reached up to her knees. This woman was known as Livewire.

Tornado then said "Livewire has escaped her prison and is wreaking havoc on the streets. We need you to contain her until Superman appears."

Tornado then said "That is why the four of you will go and prevent Livewire from harming anyone."

As the four of them nodded, they made their way to the Bio-Ship and took off. On their way, Zatanna said "Why did Tornado want us to take on Livewire?"

Raizen replied "Livewire's body is made out of electricity and can fire them at her will. And not only that, she can pass freely through anything electronic."

Everyone gave him a surprised look and Zatanna said "Since when did you become an expert in every villain we encountered?"

Raizen looks at her and said "Last night. I did do my homework."

He then thought about it and said "Since Livewire's body is made out of electricity, then Aqualad's power over water could be a great weakness to her. Along with Zatanna's magic ability, then she could create a barrier to keep the water and Livewire in to prevent her from escaping. And if that doesn't work, Miss Martian could use her levitation powers to trap Livewire."

Aqualad was impressed and said "Very impressive. Looks like you already have a plan."

Miss Martian then said "If that is true, then why are you here?"

"Simple," Raizen said as he leans on his seat, "I am the bodyguard."

After a few minutes of flying, they arrived at Metropolis and scanned for Livewire. Seconds later, they saw an explosion on one of the streets. When Miss Martian zoomed in on the explosion, everyone saw Livewire traveling on the cables.

"Alright everyone," Aqualad said, "Prepare yourselves."

When Miss Martian stopped the ship, she opens the ship and they all exited. As soon as they all landed on the ground, Livewire appeared before them and said "What the heck, man? I was expecting little old sups'. But instead I am stuck with a bunch of kids?"

Raizen cracks his neck and said "We are more than that, Livewire."

"Ah," Livewire said, "You know who I am. Touchy, but you kids will have to do."

As soon as Livewire aim her hands at them, she fires a blast of lightning at them. At instinct, they all dodge Livewire attack and prepared themselves. Raizen found a fire hydrant, rushed up to it and rips the top part off. When water shot up, he turns to Aqualad and yelled "Aqualad!"

Once Aqualad saw the water, he took out his Water Bearers and started to control the water. Aiming at the water at Livewire, she quickly gets out of the way and fires another blast at Zatanna. When the blast was near, Zatanna raised her hands and chanted **"Etaerc a lufrewop reirrab!"**

After she chanted her words, a barrier appears in front of Zatanna and blocks the blast. Frustrated, when Livewire tries to attack her again, Miss Martian uses her powers to control the water and surrounded Livewire. As Miss Martian crossed her hands, water started to cover Livewire. But right before the water closed in on her, Livewire shot out of the water just as the water closed in.

While in the air, Livewire laughed and said "Nice try, but you have to try better than that!"

Out of nowhere, Raizen appeared behind Livewire and shouted "Surprise!"

Alarmed, when Livewire looks back, Raizen hugs her as tight as he can and started to fly towards the water. Trying to break free, Livewire was unable to escape. As they were getting closer to the water, Livewire silently said "This is going to suck."

Once Raizen and Livewire enter the barrier of water, electricity started to run around the water and everyone could hear Livewire's scream. When Miss Martian released the barrier, the saw Livewire's body hit the floor while Raizen was standing on his legs unharmed.

Zatanna rushed up to him and said "Wow! How can you manage to withstand…"

But when she pats Raizen's shoulders, Zatanna was electrocuted. As she removed her hand, her body was covered in smog while her hair was sticking out in different directions. Raizen looks at her, laughed and said "What the heck?"

When Miss Martian landed, she said "Someone just got shocked."

Aqualad looks at Livewire's unconscious body, he said "Mission accomplish. Now we wait until Superman arrives."

He then looks at Raizen and said "Very impressive plan you came up."

Raizen shrugged and said "We Saiyans have to think logically in battle. We have to think two steps ahead of our opponents."

After stretching his body, Raizen said "Where is Superman?"

* * *

Back in the base, as the rest of The Team was sitting on the couch, they heard footsteps behind them. When they turned around, the first thing they saw was Zatanna's condition. Robin laughed and said "Zatanna, what happened to you?"

Zatanna gave him a threatening look and said "Don't ask. I am going to clean myself up."

Once she left, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Raizen appeared. Rocket then said "So, how did the mission go?"

Raizen replied "It was rather a quick one. All we had to do it cover Livewire with water. After that, Superman arrived and took her away."

As he looks around, Raizen said "Has anyone seen Black Canary? She wanted to see me."

Donna replied "I saw her in one of the rooms. You can't miss."

Raizen looks at her and said "Thank you."

With that, Raizen made his way to find Canary. After a minute of looking for Canary, he found her in a room sitting on one of the two sofa chairs facing each other while there was a small table between them. And on that table was a file.

When Raizen sat on the other chair, he said "You need to see me?"

Canary nodded as she pushed the file towards him and said "This is for you."

Suspiciously looking at it, he got the file and said "What is this?"

Canary replied "It is your new profile alias."

When Raizen raised an eyebrow and opens the file, Canary said "Batman was…kind enough to create a fake alias for you so that you can enroll Happy Harbor High. Everything is in there along with your fake background."

After reading the file, Raizen looks at her and said "Jaden McKnight? That is supposed to be my secret identity?"

Canary smirked and said "Hey, you could have gotten something far worse. But that name has a nice ring to it."

Continue reading the file, Raizen said "My 'life' must have been tough. Single child, parents died since 14, moved place to place…jeez. The bats just turned my life into a dramatic story."

Canary rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, well you have a lot of practice to do before you attend Happy Harbor High."

When Raizen closed the file, he said "Thank you for this. I am going to go over this file and review everything."

The moment as he got up, Canary said "And one other thing."

As Raizen turns around, Canary said "If there is anything you need to talk about or things to say, just know that I am here if you need someone to talk too."

She then said "It made be…different to fit in and interact with different people. So just remember that I am here if you need any help."

Raizen chuckled and said "I appreciate the offer, but I don't believe I need any therapy help."

Canary shrugged and said "You never know when you need help. Anyways, good luck."

Raizen nodded and said "If you see Batman before I do, tell him thank you for creating this for me."

As Canary smiled at the fact Raizen was being appreciate to Batman, her thoughts were cut short as he said "And also tell him I don't like the name. But it will have to do."

Canary's face fell when she heard that. After that, Raizen left the room while still looking at the file. When he walked towards The Team, Kid Flash looks at him and said "Hey Raisin Bran, what you got there?"

Raizen gave him a threatening look and said "First off, the name is Raizen. Second, Batman created a file for me and he enrolled me in Happy Harbor High."

"Ah what?" Kid Flash whined, "You mean to tell me that you are going to the same school as me, Miss Martian and Superboy?"

"You three go to the same school?" Raizen asked.

Miss Martian replied "Of course we do. Hey! Maybe we can help you!"

Raizen looks at her and asked "How?"

Miss Martian replied "We can help you fit in and tell you the rules."

"Rules?" Raizen asked, "What rules?"

Superboy replied "Sit down and we will tell you."

When Raizen sits down, everyone started to take their seats and Miss Martian said "Okay, the first rule about fitting is simple: no powers."

Raizen shrugged and said "Obvious."

Kid Flash said "No really, you cannot use your powers for any reason. You can't show off your powers to anyone, use them to your advantage and never display them."

Robin then said "And then there is the thing about your appearance."

As Raizen observes his appearance and said "What's wrong with what I wear."

"Put it this way," Rocket said, "You ain't going nowhere in that."

Zatanna then said "And that tail of yours is going to disturb some people. I'm thinking we should get you some pants with a larger waistline so that you can hide your tail."

When Raizen nods, Aqualad then said "And if you need to fit in, they you will need to get rid some…other aspects."

Confused, Raizen said "Get rid of what?"

Artemis walks behind him, gently grabs some of Raizen's hair and said "A lot of this."

Realizing where she was going at this, Raizen quickly got up and said in a provoked way "No way! There is no way you are all going to cut my hair!"

"Come on, Raizen," Robin said, "You have to cut that."

"Besides," Artemis said, "You hair makes you look like a hippie."

Raizen shook his head and said "You cut my hair and I will destroy this place."

As everyone's eyes widen when Raizen said that. When he turns around, Donna looks at The Team and whispered "Let me try something."

Confused on what she is going to do, Donna walks up to Raizen and said "Raizen, you are aware on how important it is to fit in the world of man."

Raizen looks at her and said "Are you in the same situation as I am?"

Donna shook her head and said "I am an Amazon and still have responsibilities in Themyscira."

She then said "As for you, you made an agreement with my sister and agreed to be part in the world of man, am I correct?"

As Raizen nodded, Donna said "Then you should know that a warrior needs to make certain sacrifices in order to be part of one's culture."

When Raizen gave her a threatening look, he said "Curse you."

With that, Raizen turns around and started to make his way to him room. As The Team looked at Donna in a worried way, Raizen then shouted "If you plan on cutting my hair, then wait a week before!"

And with that, Raizen disappeared into the hallway. Surprised with Raizen's reaction, The Team looks at Donna and Artemis said "How the heck did you convince him?"

Donna smiled and said "I didn't know I was going to convince him."

"Then," Miss Martian said, "Why did you tell him he should cut his air?"

Donna simply replied "Honestly…I don't like him with long hair."

**And that will be it for now. Yes, in a few more chapters, Raizen will ge this hair cut when he is about to start school. And as for his alias name, I thought it would be a suited name for him. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be back for more.**


End file.
